Emprisonnée
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'elle avait disparue de leur vie, laissant une immense tristesse derrière ses pas. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réalité si brutale, mais l'ombre de sa présence se fera de plus en plus omniprésente jusqu'à les frapper de plein fouet, et tout sera chamboulé à jamais pour chacun de ses proches.
1. Chapter 1

Maura entendit de loin comme un son, elle maugréa, elle reconnut parfaitement son téléphone portable. Il était en train de sonner et vibrer bruyamment contre sa table de chevet.

Elle soupira de fatigue, les yeux encore clos, elle se retourna dans son lit pour atteindre l'appareil en tâtonnant maladroitement. Ses bouts de doigts glissèrent sur la froideur du bois. Elle n'avait pas la notion de l'heure ainsi du moment qu'il était actuellement. Elle voulait taire une fois pour toutes cet appareil de communication inutile. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas éteint comme à son habitude ? Pourtant, toujours à moitié endormie, et par réflexe automatique, elle répondit d'une voix rauque à l'intérieur du combiné :

« Oui… Madame Isles à l'appareil. »

« Docteur Isles ? C'est l'inspecteur Davis du district de New York. » La nommée s'évacua promptement de ses songes brouillés à l'erreur et elle se crispa à sa désignation.

« Je ne suis plus docteur. C'est seulement Madame Isles. Que me voulez-vous inspecteur ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ? » Signala avec le plus grand dédain la scientifique qui regrettait à présent d'avoir pris l'appel. Elle avait conscience qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ajourner la conversation, qui commençait déjà très mal. Comment se faisait-il qu'un inspecteur de New York eût son numéro de téléphone personnel ? Peu l'avaient, et les exceptions étaient seulement à compter sur les doigts d'une main.

« Excusez-moi de l'erreur, Madame Isles. J'ai eu vos contacts par le commissariat de Boston. Nous voudrions vous parler de Jane Rizzoli. »

À ces paroles, la châtaine se crispa fortement. Elle se leva par la suite de sa position allongée, elle mit ses pieds en dehors de son lit alors que le froid caressait voluptueusement ses jambes et bras. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits, de respirer calmement, elle allait faire une syncope si elle ne reprenait pas le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle passa ses doigts sur son front qui s'était ridé avec le temps par de l'inquiétude et du chagrin. Son cœur martela fortement contre sa cage thoracique, elle ne voulait pas s'emporter, mais la colère était si forte qu'elle ne put résister à son appel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore ? De nouveau l'autopsier et disséquer son histoire ? Parler de ce criminel qui a tué ma meilleure amie de la pire des façons et qui a brulé à l'acide son corps pour ne plus rien laisser d'elle, à part un corps mutilé qui n'est plus à ce jour ? Cela fait déjà six ans qu'elle est morte ! Laissez-nous tranquilles ! On ne mérite pas ce harcèlement quotidien ! Si vous appelez de nouveau, j'appellerai la police bien que vous prétendiez en faire partie, le divisionnaire ou votre chef direct, j'ai des relations ! Je détruirais votre médiocre carrière ainsi que vie ! » Hurla le génie en science en pleine agonie, elle voulait jeter son téléphone sur le sol afin d'arrêter son calvaire, elle allait raccrocher brutalement, mais quand elle entendit la suite, elle fut tout simplement pétrifiée.

« Non, ne faites pas ça. Elle est vivante Madame Isles. Jane Rizzoli est bien vivante. C'est pour cela que nous vous contactons. » Ces mots furent une douche froide pour Isles. Elle n'en crut pas en leur véracité, elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur ses genoux.

La protagoniste déglutit péniblement cet excès de salive qui ne cessait de revenir malgré elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire une crise de nerfs, pourtant, elle était aussi fragilisée qu'au début lorsqu'on évoquait le nom de sa meilleure amie. Ses mains ne cessèrent de convulsionner. Elle respira fortement alors qu'elle crut faire un malaise. Cette émotion n'était pas bonne pour son piteux moral.

« Quoi ? » Croassa sous le choc la légiste, non, c'était un rêve, ce fut impossible. Il y a six ans, Jane avait pourchassé un tueur en série… elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, pendant un mois, il n'y eut aucun signe d'elle. Et pourtant ; tout l'escadron de la police de Boston avait ratissé toute la ville afin de retrouver l'Italienne, et… et… un corps d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années avait été retrouvé en décomposition dans un lac… la tête, avait été complètement rongé par l'acide… elle avait été entièrement démembré par un malade… il y avait l'A.D.N. de Jane, ses cheveux, de la salive et du sang… tout cela correspondait à la perfection au signalement du cadavre retrouvé. C'était le mode opératoire de Dickens, Jane était en tout point son type de femme… grande, brune, avec du pouvoir. Il avait été accusé du meurtre de Jane Rizzoli, cela avait fait les grands titres pendant de longs mois, on continuait de temps en temps d'évoquer cette tragique affaire criminelle. Une détective de Boston avait été l'ultime victime d'un psychopathe. L'homme a été condamné à mort, il avait un lourd passif et de nombreux cadavres qui se révélaient chaque jour. Et puis ce fut le déferlement, Maura ne préféra pas revenir dans cette période sombre de sa vie. Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle sévirait, elle avait des relations, elle pouvait anéantir sans le moindre remord ce pitoyable policier.

« Nous avons retrouvé le détective Rizzoli… elle était nue et gravement blessée… On l'a retrouvée à central parc, en réalité, ce sont des coureurs l'ont découverte inconsciente sur la pelouse à l'aube. » Le policier continua son rapport détaillé alors que son interlocutrice avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tomba sur les fesses, ça y est… elle était entièrement submergée par les émotions.

« C'est impossible… ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas elle… vous vous méprenez. Vous mentez ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Ce jeu est cruel et stupide ! Je ne vais pas vous écouter plus longuement, c'est une perte de temps, fichez-moi la paix ! Je vous en supplie... vous pouvez m'appeler de nouveau, je ne vous répondrais plus ! » La scientifique avertie d'un ton ferme et résolu, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était un véritable calvaire d'entendre tout cela, l'espoir était la pire des désillusions.

« Madame Isles, ce n'est pas une blague ou un jeu, je peux vous le promettre ou même vous le prouver si vous m'écoutez attentivement. Nous voulons que vous vérifiiez son identité, elle n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur elle… vu sa condition... elle ne faisait que marmonner. La ressemblance est frappante avec les affiches de disparition de la détective. Cette femme est son exact portrait malgré les sévices subis. Nous avons aussi contacté le commissaire de Boston, on nous a envoyé son A.D.N., l'hôpital a fait des tests et cela correspond à la détective. C'est le commissaire Korsak qui m'a demandé de vous contacter. Il m'a dit que vous étiez la personne la plus apte à savoir si c'est véritablement votre collègue. » Maura ne chercha pas un instant à réfléchir sur la situation actuelle, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. La protagoniste se leva du sol avec hâte et se dirigea vers ses placards dont elle ouvrit en grand les portes.

« C'était… c'est ma meilleure amie et non… seulement une simple collègue. Qu'importe. Vous êtes à quel hôpital ? »

« À l'hôpital de Bellevue Madame. »

« New York. Oui, j'ai compris. J'arrive au plus vite. » Isles déclara, elle raccrocha la ligne, elle réalisa qu'elle continuait de trembler férocement, elle serra les poings pour contrôler un minimum les mouvements, mais c'était pire. Elle souffla doucement alors que sa tête devenait folle, tant de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit comme une vague subversive. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle se précipita vers une commode. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa garde-robe, un jean et un chemisier lui suffisaient amplement, elle mit des baskets… celle qu'avait laissée la brune avant... tout ceci. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser comme une grande partie de ses affaires. Ce t-shirt qu'elle utilisait pour dormir et avoir ce parfum familier qui disparaissait au fil du temps.

Ensuite, entièrement habillée, la scientifique appela l'aéroport pour acheter de billet d'avion à son nom, il lui faudrait plus de trois heures pour arriver à New York. Elle prit ses clés et son sac à main. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

« Jane… si ce n'est pas toi… je ne supporterai pas de nouveau cette déception… ce sera de trop pour moi… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir espérer… même si cela me brise à chaque fois… » Isles hoqueta alors qu'elle s'en alla de son domicile avec le cœur lourd.


	2. Chapter 2

Joyeux Noël et bonne année.

* * *

Maura venait de sortir d'un fameux taxi jaune New Yorkais, elle était devant l'hôpital grouillant de passage. Elle ne fit pas d'appoint avec la monnaie, elle donna un généreux billet de cinquante dollars pour le conducteur qui remercia de sa générosité.

Elle sortit du véhicule en claquant violemment la porte arrière, le vent la réveilla de ses moroses réflexions. Elle était tétanisée de découvrir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de ce lieu….

Désillusion… cœur brisé…espoir… Elle se serra les bras pour se donner un semblant de courage, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'en possédait plus. C'était si compliqué de se battre quand on avait plus la volonté de faire.

* * *

Elle marcha de l'avant, presque en courant. Les portes du sas s'ouvrirent en grand à son passage l'engouffrant entièrement. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers l'accueil, il y avait déjà d'autres personnes avant elle. Elle ne se pria pas de les pousser de son passage malgré les mécontentements verbaux et fleuris. Cela lui importait plus les politesses.

La nervosité grandissante, elle en sentit les remous intenses dans son ventre. Elle regarda chaque seconde l'heure sur sa montre, elle se sentit nauséeuse, elle joua avec ses ongles pour espérer se calmer un minimum raisonnable, mais cela eut l'effet contraire, elle se mit inconsciemment à les ronger alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était mauvais et peu salubre.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne se préoccupait plus de ce genre de chose qui découlait sur la science et médecine. Elle avait envie de hurler auprès de son interlocutrice afin d'avoir ses précieuses informations. Finalement, celle-ci lui daigna lui porter de l'attention si inespérée.

« J'aimerai voir madame Rizzoli. On m'a signalé qu'elle était en ces lieux. Je suis Madame Isles. C'est urgent. »

« C'est comme pour tout le monde, nous sommes dans les urgences, il faut patienter. » Maura serra des dents, elle n'allait pas s'emporter, elle serra fortement des poings à s'en les blanchir pour ne pas exprimer sa rage grandissante.

La réceptionniste chercha sur ordinateur les informations demandées. Maura excédée, tapa ses doigts sur le comptoir de l'accueil, cela semblait ennuyer sa locutrice, mais elle se fichait de son opinion, elle allait perdre la tête si cela continua dans cette voie, c'était si long…trop long.…Interminable….

Encore une fois, cela prenait trop de temps. C'était toujours ainsi avec l'administration. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut si différent… l'attente allait lui faire perdre pied si cela perdurait.

« Chambre 230 au troisième étage. » La châtain acquiesçait vaguement à cette réponse qui la soulagea temporairement et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, elle vit le nombre de patients qui attendaient, et il prenait trop de temps à son gout pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre, elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

* * *

La protagoniste scruta furtivement les alentours, elle opta l'option la plus rapide, celle de prendre les escaliers qui était juste à côté, signalé par une porte de secours. Elle poussa bruyamment la porte et grimpait avec entrain les marches.

 _Jane…est-ce vraiment toi ?_

 _Je sais que les prières ne servent en rien si on ne croit pas en un être immortel, de plus, je suis une pure cartésienne, cependant, si c'est toi…ma Jane, je saurai cette fois-ci que les miracles peuvent arriver… et je croirai en cet être divin._

* * *

La scientifique arriva au troisième étage, essoufflée. Elle appuya sa main contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et du regard, elle chercha les numéros sur les portes.

Elle dut avancer dans un long couloir. Nombres pairs à droite, nombres impairs à gauche. Les chiffres défilèrent rapidement.

La châtain arrêta sa course quand elle vit un visage de son ancienne vie. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais continua son avancée comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui qu'elle était présente en ces lieux.

« Maura, bonjour. Cela fait longtemps. Tu… tu as vraiment changé. Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu avec cet accoutrement. Mais cela te va bien ces vêtements. Ainsi aue cette coupe de cheveux courte. » Salua une voix amicale alors que Isles ne fit pas attention à son interlocuteur ainsi que ses paroles qui furent le cadet de ses soucis.

« Commissaire. » Salua la nommée avec une grande distanciation, elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer son ancien collègue, elle avait toujours cette rancœur enfouit en elle. Bien que les années soient passées, la scientifique n'avait pas pardonné à l'homme d'avoir abandonné les recherches sur sa meilleure amie. Il avait classé l'affaire au bout de cinq mois d'enquête. Jane n'aurait jamais abandonné ! Elle l'aurait recherché sans relâche. Isles avait perdu espoir de voir sa meilleure amie, mais des points de l'enquête avaient été bâclés. L'acide et ces cheveux parsemés en évidence sur le corps, la salive alors que le corps n'était plus 'utilisable'. Il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle réalise l'autopsie, car elle n'aurait pas été partiale, mais si ce fut elle qui avait eu en mains l'affaire, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fait une telle erreur… six ans… six longues années… et voilà où ils en étaient arrivés, à une réunion forcée et si douloureuse.

« Maura… je…je suis content de te revoir. »

« Malgré les circonstances ? Ce n'est pas réciproque. » Déclara glacialement la légiste qui se laissa soumettre à ses intenses émotions. Elle fusilla du regard le commissaire Vince Korsak et détourna le regard. Normalement, ça aurait dû être Jane d'être commissaire, elle en avait toutes les qualifications et non cet homme !

« Maura… je sais que tu m'en veux… et je peux comprendre… »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Aussi c'est Madame Isles pour vous. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions toujours amis ou collègues. »

« Je… »

« Est-ce que c'est Jane ? Est-ce que c'est réellement elle ? » La colère avait fait place à la plus grande agonie.

« Je n'ai pas pu la voir, les médecins me l'ont interdit pour le moment, elle est dans un très mauvais état que ce soit physiquement ainsi que psychologiquement… mais j'allais me rendre dans sa chambre, tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

* * *

Soudainement des infirmiers se mirent à les bousculer, ils étaient en panique, deux policiers les suivaient de près. Korsak et Maura les prit en course. Ils se dirigeait tous à la fameuse chambre 230.

Une patiente était sur un homme, elle était en train de l'étrangler, elle semblait être enragée et hors de contrôle. Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ça en donnait des frissons d'effroi à Maura.

À sa plus grande stupeur, Isle vit que c'était …c'était réellement elle. Malgré cette silhouette décharnée et avachit sur elle-même… il n'y avait aucun doute… sans cœur lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait se méprendre… ce fut Jane…elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. La dite était en train d'attaquer quelqu'un, elle semblait être totalement hystérique et dans un état de transe. Ce fut comme si rien n'était autour d'elle à part cet homme sous ses griffes.

« Jane ! » Appela son amie, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir…vouloir entendre son appel. Elle allait s'approcher, mais la main ferme de Korsak l'en empêcha :

« C'est dangereux ! » Il la prévient, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle repoussa d'une claque cette main envahissante. Il n'avait aucun droit de la ralentir. C'était son choix et cela le sera toujours.

Des agents de sécurité durent éloigner Jane de sa proie. Elle hurla et se débattait dans les bras des brancardiers. Quant à sa victime avait été poignardé par un stylo, du sang se rependait en ruisseau abandant sur sa clavicule, il gémissait de douleur. Il avait des griffures, ainsi qu'une visible marque rouge d'étranglement à son cou, il se roula sur le flanc pour reprendre son souffle chaotique. Un soignant se précipita pour constater la blessure.

« Qui a laissez entrer ce foutu journaliste ! » Aboya l'un des policiers qui avait fait place. « Faites-le partir d'ici ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! » Hurla comme un démon Rizzoli qui donna des coups de pied à tous ceux qui était aux alentours, elle était préparée à mordre, à donner de sa personne.

« Donnez-lui 20 millilitres de dekapote, vite ! » Ordonna le médecin qui surgit dans la chambre. Alors qu'Isles fut une spectatrice de cette terrible scène, elle se mit à sangloter en mettant sa main convulsionnant devant sa bouche… _dekapote...soit les valproates (principalement le valproate de sodium, le sel de sodium) sont des médicaments antiépileptiques (anticonvulsivant) ayant aussi des propriétés thymorégulatrices, antidépressives et anxiolytiques._

Ils étaient quatre à maintenir Jane contre son lit, lui retenant fermement les épaules et chevilles alors que son corps entier faisait des soubresauts incontrôlées. La piqûre la calma un moment puis elle s'effondra dans l'inconscience…sa tête roula sur le côté sous le regard apeuré de ses proches.

 _Jane…qu'est-ce qui t'étais arrivée ? Visiblement l'Enfer..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vidéo montage sur cette fanfiction, une sorte de préquel et trailer www . youtube watch ?v=TjYL4EufpJs (supprimer les espaces) Merci pour les favoris et commentaires._**

* * *

Maura était toujours interloquée par la scène qu'elle avait précédemment assistée, son cœur avait explosé en un amas de morceaux. On l'avait dû sorti de force de la chambre alors qu'elle était toujours aussi hagarde.

Les images de Jane étant fermement entravée sur son lit comme une bête sauvage l'avait gravement marqué dans son esprit ainsi que dans son être. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit avec sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état de profond stress émotionnel. Mais cela devait être si destructeur, pour qu'elle perte momentanément sa raison.

La châtaine redouta de plus en plus d'en apprendre en détail sur cette longue séquestration, cependant, elle se remémora toutes les fois où l'Italienne avait été à ses côtés, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, qu'importent les circonstances.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait lui rendre toutes ses attentions, sa gentillesse et bonté. Elle allait devenir son roc, son protecteur que celle-ci le veuille ou non, connaissant le caractère trempé de sa camarade, celle-ci ferait tout son possible pour l'éloigner d'elle, soit en étant désagréable ou en limitant une quelconque interaction, mais elle ne le permettra pas, elle se battrait pour elle. Elle ferait tout pour être à ses côtés, pour la retrouver de nouveau, elle l'avait tellement manquée.

Durant ces dernières années, Isles était tombée en une profonde dépression, c'était difficile pour elle de remonter à la surface, elle garda encore des séquelles indélébiles au fond de son être.

À la suite de cette tragédie de la mort présumée de la détective, la scientifique avait démissionné de son poste de légiste, elle ne voyait plus aucun intérêt de poursuivre ses activités sans la brunette. À chaque fois, elle remarquait inéluctablement son absence, elle recevait des coups de poignard à chaque fois, quand on l'appelait au téléphone pour une affaire, elle n'entendit plus l'écho du prénom de Rizzoli quand elle prononça le sien.

Lors des découvertes de corps, elle n'était pas à ses côtés à la taquiner ouvertement sur ses suppositions ou à utiliser du sarcasme. Quand elle faisait ses autopsies, elle ne venait pas la rejoindre pour lui demander un rapport ou plus d'informations, car elle était d'une grande impatience… le moment de rupture fut quand le département de la police avait décidé de la remplacer… que c'était facile de trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors que l'Italienne avait donné tout d'elle pour ce commissariat !

* * *

C'était impensable de l'imaginer pour Maura, sa meilleure amie avait fait tellement pour cette communauté, et voilà comment on l'a remercié ? Isles en était dégoûtée, elle ne pouvait plus travailler dans ses conditions. Korsak, lui, il n'avait pas franchement réagi, il avait laissé faire comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! Une autre raison pour laquelle en lui en voulait tellement, elle ne se savait pas aussi rancunière, elle ressemblait à Paddy comme l'avait suggérée son grand-père. Oui, au fond d'elle, une part d'elle réclamait vengeance, mais elle préféra partir sans se retourner.

Sa maison, elle ne put s'y résoudre de retourner après la disparition de son amie, elles partageaient tellement de souvenirs dans ce lieu…c'était si douloureux de ne plus la voir déambuler avec son café à la main ou s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé avec elle…à discuter de tout, à rire, à s'enlacer… les dîners sur le pouce, les nuits ensembles… c'était trop pour elle. Cela la rendait folle qu'à chaque objet qu'elle entrevoyait et même le plus simple, que chaque lieu, cela ne lui faisait que remémorer la présence indispensable de la brune dans sa vie. Donc elle avait passé le reste de son temps dans un hôtel en centre-ville. Sa maison dont elle ne voyait plus l'utilité avait été donnée gracieusement à Angela, qui verrait une meilleure utilité qu'elle. Ses affaires, elle avait pris le strict minimum dans une valise, elle ne voulait rien conserver de sa vie passée…sauf exception les baskets et le t-shirt de Jane, elle ne put se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Et prit le premier avion qui l'éloignait de cette ville qui lui avait procuré le plus grand bonheur ainsi que malheur…

* * *

Elle était partie du jour au lendemain à Paris, mais elle n'oublia jamais sa meilleure amie durant son excursion forcée, elle avait toujours voulu lui faire découvrir la ville des lumières, elle s'imaginait la traîner derrière ses pas dans les Champs Élysée, à faire les boutiques, Rizzoli serait à bouder effrontément et elle serait éberlué par les prix des vêtements haute couture. Ensuite, elles visiteraient les monuments dont elle expliquerait en détail la construction et Jane se plaindrait de ce cours d'histoire, par la suite, elles iraient dans des musées, et la détective se moquerait de son excès de savoir, qu'elle pourrait faire jalouser les guides touristiques. Elles mangeraient la cuisine gastronomique, son amie préféra manger dans un fast-food bien américain.

Finalement, Maura émergerait de l'effroyable réalité, il n'y avait plus personne pour faire toutes ses remarques. Elle réalisa avec le temps qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'une simple amie, il lui avait fallu qu'elle disparaît véritablement pour qu'elle réalise son profond amour envers elle, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait lâchement coupé tout contact avec la famille et les proches de Jane. Ils lui rappelaient continuellement sa perte et son non-retour dans son existence. C'était lâche, elle était lâche, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se fourvoyer plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Bien que la brune soit…si endommagée…Isles ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée qu'elle soit en vie…certes, elle était totalement égoïste, après l'enfer que semblait avoir avec sa collègue, pourtant … elle était si reconnaissante qu'elle respire encore, qu'elle soit…là parmi les vivants…à ses côtés…

« Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut avoir les détails sur la condition du détective Rizzoli. » Questionna Korsak alors que le médecin semblait hésiter. « Je suis sous une enquête, Madame Rizzoli était…est ma collègue de travail. »

« Nous sommes des proches, je suis sa meilleure amie et celle qui a toute autorité sur son actuel et futur traitement, Jane m'a laissé tous les droits de prendre des décisions si un malheur lui arrivait, vous pouvez vérifier sur vos registres. De plus, j'ai étudié la psychologie et la médecine avant d'entreprendre mes études en médecine en tant que légiste. » L'homme se complait à l'ordre.

« Madame Rizzoli a été trouvée avec de nombreux traumatismes que ce soit physique et psychologique. Elle a eu des côtes cassées ainsi que la mâchoire fracturée, on a dû mettre à chacune des mâchoires un arc métallique avec des élastiques et fils d'aciers pour qu'elle puisse utiliser sa bouche afin de manger, déglutir et parler bien qu'elle est des difficultés évidentes, cela se résoudra par une rééducation, un de ses doigts, l'annuaire droit a été sectionné avec un objet tranchant, sécateur ou couteau… on ne peut le confirmer. » Tous ces détails traumatisants et morbides semblaient déjà affecter Maura et Vince. Ils respirèrent difficilement afin de digérer qui était possible, il semblerait que cela ne soit pas fini, ce qui était le pire, et le médecin continua :

« Elle a de nombreuses brûlures sur le corps probablement dû à un tisonnier et des mégots de cigarette, des lacérations profondes dans le dos, peut-être qu'elle a été fouettée avec des…fils électriques…elle avait de l'eau dans ses poumons, je pense qu'elle a été noyée à de nombreuses reprises, la manière dont sa colonne vertébrale est pliée de manière si recourbée ainsi que sa nuque suppose qu'elle a été enfermée dans une petite cage lors de sa captivité, les marques sur plantes de pieds le présage ainsi que les précédentes réactions de la patiente qui avait crié de ne pas l'enfermer de nouveau dans cette cage. En plus d'une évidente malnutrition et de déshydrations, elle a de nombreuses carences, que ce soient en vitamines A, C, D ; elle a un fort concentré de narcoleptique dans le sang, elle a dû souvent être droguée. On a dû nettoyer son corps, mais il reste encore des restes dans son organisme, nous avons remarqué que parfois elle était en manque. On doit la nourrir par intraveineuse, car son corps refuse de la nourriture, elle ne fait que la rejeter comme si c'était du poison… »

« Est-ce…qu'elle était…sexuellement agressée ? » Osa finalement Korsak alors que la châtain emmagasinait avec la plus grande peine cette liste qui semblait être interminable, elle redouta la réponse du professionnel en blanc.

« …oui, il y a des signes de pénétration forcée dans la région vaginale et anale, mais il y a eu utilisation de préservatif… en plus de ces traumatismes physiques. La détective a développé de forts troubles psychologiques, tels que la nyctophobie (peur pathologique du noir), l'achmophobie (peur objets pointus et tranchants) l'insomnie, la paranoïa, des hallucinations, une extrême violence, une peur panique de l'eau ainsi que l'agoraphobie (peur de la foule) et de la claustrophobie (peur d'être enfermé), et nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle présente d'autres troubles, elle ne parle plus, elle est dans un mutisme complet. Son moyen pour échapper à celui qui lui fait tant mal. Elle peut être très calme, voir une personne normale, cependant, ce n'est qu'une façade… comme être une bombe à retardement, elle a essayé… de sauter par la fenêtre pour ne plus être enfermée. Il faut qu'on lui donne continuellement des calmants à cause de ses cauchemars, elle n'avait pas dormi pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures… La personne qui a séquestré ma patiente voulait qu'elle souffre le martyre, qu'elle soit totalement détruite de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour survivre à de telles violences… toutefois, je sais que Jane aura besoin d'un suivi psychologique et peut-être d'aller dans un centre psychiatrique si son état continuait de se dégrader de la sorte. Il faut aussi qu'elle ait un fort soutien émotionnel… car honnêtement, elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule, c'est impossible… ou alors elle devra être en hôpital psychiatrique toute sa vie… » La châtaine se mit à sangloter, Korak tenta de la réconforter, mais elle repoussa son aide en s'éloignant de lui, elle s'éloigna rapidement loin de toutes ces révélations dont elle peinait à ingurgiter dans son esprit, elle marcha sans savoir que faire ou aller. Est-ce qu'au final, elle avait réellement perdu sa meilleure amie ? Non ! Elle ne renoncerait pas ! Jamais !


	4. Chapter 4

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le médecin de Jane avait empêché toute visite à sa patiente, celle-ci ne put endurer les passages réguliers de la police, de ses proches et famille sans en souffrir psychologiquement.

Certes, ils voulaient tous l'aider et c'était ce qui empirait encore plus sa situation. Elle avait été à bout par cette gentillesse et pitié excessive, la tranquillité était ce qui lui était nécessaire pour le moment, elle avait même imploré le docteur Solan de lui laisser ce moment de répit pour elle-même.

Il fut d'abord récalcitrant, il savait pertinemment que l'Italienne avait besoin de se sentir protégée et entourée afin d'affronter ses démons intérieurs. Sans cette force extérieure, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, elle s'enfermerait à jamais dans ses propres cauchemars et elle ne pourrait plus faire de séparation entre la réalité et ses souffrances, c'était ce qu'avait mentionné son psychologue, bien que la rescapée n'eût prononcé le moindre mot. Évidemment, il devait la comparer à d'autres cas d'abus. Rizzoli savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tourner la page. Aller mieux ? Supporter la situation ? Vivre avec ses traumas ? C'était des conneries, elle n'y croyait pas.

Sincèrement, la détective ne supportait pas de revoir ces personnes de sa précédente vie, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne les reconnaissait pas…ils avaient tous changé, ils avaient vécu de leurs côtés alors qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la possibilité, c'était donc simplement des étrangers qui rodèrent autour d'elle…elle ressentait leur peine…leur chagrin…compassion…cette pitié exécrable et étouffante…

Pourtant cela ne toucha plus leur plainte, leur pleures et implorations…non, cela l'irritait plus que tout…elle savait que c'était mal de se comporter de manière insensible, qu'elle les avait volontairement blessés, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle les haïssait, raconter de la sorte leur paisible vie, leur famille et mariage alors qu'un malade lui avait tout dérobés, on lui balançait en pleine face qu'elle avait tout perdu. Vie, amour, travail, maison, famille…

Elle avait dit à sa mère de ne plus venir l'importuner, car elle ne cessait de rabâcher que tout irait bien, qu'elle irait mieux, quant à son ancien collègue Korsak de retourner à Boston, elle ne supportait plus la présence des policiers, elle avait tout donné pur sauver les autres et personne n'avait été capable de la secourir en retour. Pour ce qui était de sa meilleure amie, elle lui annonça franchement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'elle pouvait retourner dans sa propre vie, car elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Sans oublier ses deux frères dont elle ne prit pas connaissance de leur présence. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que ces personnes qui voulaient retrouver leur précieuse Jane, celle qui était une tête brulée, amusante, ironique, boudeuse, protectrice, cette détective forte et combattante qui n'abandonnait jamais…mais ils ne la retrouveraient plus, elle était morte il y a six ans lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée, qu'elle avait été torturée chaque jour et le semblant de sa personne avait péri petit à petit au fil des années.

La protagoniste avait changé en cette personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et pas uniquement sur l'aspect physique…elle redoutait ses prochaines actions…cependant, une chose était claire dans son esprit qui était si tourmenté…une chose qui la maintenait parmi les vivants, la faisait respirer l'air au lieu de s'étouffer six pieds sous terre…elle voulait absolument se venger…elle allait retrouver son bourreau, elle lui ferait subir les mêmes sévisses que les siens…non pire… elle avait en tête plusieurs calvaires…le castrer…il ne l'avait jamais réellement violé, enfin, il avait utilisé des accessoires pour la pénétrer…peut-être était-il impuissant ? Ou ne voulait-il pas qu'on retrouve des traces d'A.D.N. ? Elle pouvait aussi utiliser des objets pour abuser de lui, elle se mit à ricaner sournoisement à cette pensée…ensuite, elle lui couperait plusieurs de ses doigts…elle le mettrait en cage…non elle l'attacherait avec des chaines lourdes sur un lit ? Dans une cave comme il l'aimait, et elle le battrait quand elle aurait envie, elle lui briserait son corps en lambeau…pour qu'il souffre de douleur à jamais, elle lui laisserait de visibles cicatrices, sur le visage ? Qui le rendrait hideux… Mais elle ferait attention qu'il n'ait pas d'hémorragie interne, il ne fallait pas qu'il meure rapidement… ce ne serait pas amusant, elle devait aussi profiter. Elle le ferait tenir des mois entiers…et si elle le traquait comme un animal dans une forêt, le fusil à la main ? Tellement de scénarii lui parvenaient à son esprit assoiffé. Si on l'arrêtait avec ces actes de tortures ou à l'exécution de ce monstre, elle plaiderait la folie ou l'autodéfense, elle n'avait pas peur de pourrir en prison ou dans un hôpital psychiatrique…elle avait des circonstances atténuantes…et même si on ne lui donnait aucune pitié lors d'un procès, elle ne regretterait pas, elle se tuerait s'il le fallait.

Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur ses traits qui étaient jusqu'à présent inexpressifs.

* * *

Jane mit ses pieds en dehors de sa couverture, elle observa leur maigreur, sa constitution était initialement pauvre de forme, maintenant, elle était pire qu'une personne anorexique. Lorsqu'elle était tombée de son lit il y a quelques jours lors de sa crise de panique, elle avait endommagé encore plus sa hanche fracturée. La brunette devait reprendre au plus vite des forces, malheureusement, dans l'état actuel, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perde plus temps, elle avait déjà gaspillé six longues années, en plus de ces semaines de convalescence. Elle reprendrait des forces, elle retrouverait son corps, elle le musclerait et redécouvrirait à se battre et non pour se défendre, mais pour blesser l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds sur le sol, la force se déroba sous elle, elle s'écroula d'une masse comme si elle n'avait plus la capacité de marché. Elle se mit à gémir de frustration…et à taper du poing, le front posait sur le froid, elle respira avec difficulté, elle siffla. À force d'être enfermée et de ne pas bouger, elle avait perdu des facultés primaires…marcher, manger, dormir, communiquer et penser. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain. Elle n'avait fait que survivre, supporter la douleur bien qu'un moment, elle avait une seule envie, déposer une fois pour toutes les armes, implorer pour que son bourreau en finisse, elle lui avait même demandé de la tuer, il n'avait jamais accepté cette plainte, il jubilait de la voir si misérable…il allait le regretter amèrement. Hoyt était un saint Maritain comparé à son nouvel ennemi.

La protagoniste dut se résoudre à ramper, c'était humiliant…elle n'allait pas appeler à l'aide, hors de question, les infirmières ne cessaient de la couver comme si elle était une prématurée.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec la force de ses avant-bras, il lui avait fallait plusieurs bonnes minutes qui lui parurent interminables, elle sentit des brulures sur sa peau et ses genoux dont les frictions lui rappelèrent inévitablement sa faiblesse.

Essoufflée, elle parvient à se diriger vers le lavabo, elle leva ses mains, ses doigts agrippèrent le solide et elle se tira en hauteur en grognant entre ses dents par la force à employer, elle perdit l'équilibre du bas de son corps, mais s'accrocha comme une bouée à ce support en émail. Les bras engourdis, elle dut reprendre son souffle alors qu'un mal de tête terrible la percuta sans honte. Elle ferma les yeux alors que son sang frappa comme un tambour frénétique dans ses tempes.

Rizzoli reprit de la contenance, elle savait que ça allait être éphémère, mais elle avait besoin de faire cela… elle fixa son image à travers le miroir…brisé…squelettique, transpirant et rouge par ses efforts. Un mort vivant si elle devait se décrire…elle était morte de l'intérieur, mais elle continuait de respirer parmi les vivants… lasse, elle se laissa tomber, son dos percuta le rebord de la douche, mais elle ne laissa plus extérioriser sa souffrance.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle deviendrait totalement imperméable au monde extérieur. Elle haïssait cette image qu'elle renvoyait, elle allait entièrement la modifier… elle avait déjà des idées précises en tête. Une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle apparence…une nouvelle pensée…ce ne serait plus la gentille et compatissante détective…non, elle serait impitoyable et égoïste…ce métier qui était toute sa vie, elle l'effacerait, elle ne serait plus aux côtés de la justice, elle deviendrait criminelle s'il le fallait. Elle devait gagner de l'argent… avoir des relations et contacts, elle connaissait des petites racailles, ils allaient l'aider s'il le fallait.

Malgré ses cauchemars, et crises de panique, Rizzoli semblait un peu plus calme. Un peu trop même. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait le regard perdu en face d'elle, elle avait repris place dans son lit, l'infirmière avait remarqué les rougeurs sur ses coudes et genoux, elle dut les désinfecter… et tout ceci fut accompagné de reproches.

Rizzoli ferma les yeux et pencha doucement la tête en faisant craquer les articulations. Des flashs de sa captivité parviennent de nouveau dans son esprit. Quand elle hurlait après des coups de pieds dans les jambes, qu'on l'avait attaché et plongées dans l'eau glaciale…qu'elle avait été gardée à l'intérieur de ce lieu étroit et humide… un puits ? Jane venait de trouver un indice dans le lieu de sa captivité…elle devait être en campagne…l'odeur du bois…de l'herbe fraiche... tout cela semblait réveiller ses souvenirs…elle sursauta d'angoisse quand elle revit ce regard noir derrière ce masque de clown…son kidnappeur était sur elle…à susurrer des paroles incompréhensibles dans son oreille…elle avait certainement été droguée…elle voyait trouble, mais n'oublierait jamais ses yeux sombres et sa voix, quel lâche ! Ce n'était pas un homme, mais un rat…il caressa le long de sa cuisse, il ricana comme un dément en plantant un couteau dans son bas ventre…elle cria tout l'air de ses poumons…il continua de l'enfoncer…alors qu'aucun son ne put s'extraire de sa gorge. Il jubilait, elle pleurait…il jouait avec son sang, il avait cette admiration.

Jane se mordit jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieure… avec le revers de son pouce elle l'essuya…elle allait le tuer…le tuer… oui…elle le devait…il le fallait…

* * *

L'héroïne entendit la porte s'ouvrit, elle essaya de contrôler les actions apeurées de son corps, ses mains ne cessèrent de convulsionner malgré cette volonté qu'elle imposa sur elle-même, elle serra fortement des poings à les en blanchir, ses ongles marquèrent leur présence sa paume.

Des chaussures grincèrent sur le sol, elle sentit ce parfum enivrer sa chambre, cette odeur la rendit nostalgique…elle reconnaissait aisément la propriétaire, elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner son attention. Elle fixa toujours ce point qui était en face d'elle. La personne toussota pour marquer sa présence.

« Bonjour Jane. » La salua poliment Maura. Elle avait déplacé à chaise au champ périphérique de son amie, juste au bout de son lit. Jane ne chercha pas à la détailler du regard, elle tourna immédiatement son regard sur le côté sans pour autant tourner son visage.

« Je sais que tu ne me parleras pas, je sais aussi que tu ne souhaites pas que je sois ici et tu te demandes... comment j'ai eu la permission de venir ? J'ai su donner les bons arguments, j'ai étudié pendant des années la psychologie, bien que je ne sois pas très à l'aise avec les relations humaines, j'étudiais les interactions. Aussi, j'ai été à tes côtés avec Hoyt, je suis celle qui peut t'aider le mieux, que tu le veuilles ou non. De plus, je vois que tu cherches à nous éloigner de toi, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Angela va venir te voir, cet après-midi, Korsak un peu plus tard dans la journée. Franky, ce sera demain matin. Nous tenons tous à toi. Tu ne nous feras pas partir. On ne te laisserait pas juger de ce choix. »

« … » Ces informations ne semblaient pas troubler le moins du monde la brune, elle se doutait qu'ils viendraient la harceler, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Parce qu'elle était en soin, elle ne pouvait pas riposter sur les visites, mais lorsqu'elle sera assez forte, elle disparaitrait dans l'air.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner, je ne vais pas t'abandonner alors que je t'ai de nouveau dans ma vie. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais pu t'effacer de ma mémoire et de mon cœur. Tu me hantais continuellement, je ne pouvais croire que tu sois morte. J'avais cette conviction que tu étais là. Tu penses que tu es la seule à avoir souffert, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Insista de nouveau la châtaine.

« Peux-tu réellement oser comparer ma douleur à la tienne ? Regarde-moi ! Et ce n'est que le physique que tu vois ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens réellement ! Ta psychologie de bobo garde-le pour toi ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Rien du tout comme les autres ! Va-t'en au lieu de te tourner encore plus en ridicule. » Siffla Rizzoli alors que sa comparse eut le cœur brisé par la virulence du ton. L'Italienne obtempéra finalement à noter sa présence. Rizzoli avait toujours cette difficulté à bouger sa bouche, il semblerait qu'il lui faille plus de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle mâchoire. Elle déglutit péniblement, elle dut mettre sa main froide ses joues en feu, elle avait même du sang dans sa salive. Isles ne put lui dire que c'était mauvais d'avoir ce geste…elle s'abstient de tout commentaire médical surtout lorsqu'elle avait remarqué ce fin filet d'hémoglobine sur le menton de sa meilleure amie ainsi que les bandages sur ses avant-bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était infligée pour se trouver dans un tel état ? Une chose n'avait pas changé avec Jane, elle n'hésitait pas à se montrer imprudente sur son corps. Mais qu'importe, finalement Jane s'extériorisait, et c'était l'essentiel.

« Je viendrais tous les jours pour te parler, te faire un peu de lecture. J'ai même pris des magazines sur le sport. »

« Tu crois réellement que ça m'intéresse le sport ? Ou même que tu sois là ? Je comprends pourquoi les gens d'exècre et qu'à ton enfance on t'appelait Bora. » Croassa la brunette alors qu'elle toisa la légiste qui baissa du regard. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, Jane savait comment lui faire réellement du mal avec ses mots dénués de compassion. Elle était en train d'essayer de la briser, de la mettre en colère afin qu'elle riposte, qu'elle parte, mais elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler aussi aisément.

« Je t'aime Jane. » La brune saisit parfaitement le sens de ces trois mots. Elle voyait l'amour inconditionnel de cette femme dont elle aurait à de nombreuses reprises donnée sa vie. Les circonstances étaient différentes, par le passé, elle aurait pu accepter ces sentiments, elle en aurait été heureuse que cette créature parfaite à ses yeux, daigne s'intéresser à elle de cette façon romantique.

« Je ne t'aime pas Maura. »

« Jane, je ne te demande pas de rendre mon amour. »

« Je le sais, car je ne rendrais pas cet amour. » Jane se tourna et son regard était totalement dénué d'émotion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trois mois plus tard.**

* * *

Jane avait fermement décidé de reprendre les choses en main, c'était à la fois une bonne chose tout comme son contraire. Donc elle se décida de se consacrer entièrement à sa réhabilitation physique et oublia tout le reste, c'est-à-dire ses proches.

L'hôpital de Bellevue était connu pour ses divers services, elle avait cherché à trouver un centre où personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit déjà au meilleur centre de la ville, il fallait juste endurer un peu plus longtemps cette petite mascarade. Vu ses antécédents, elle était capable de serrer les dents tant qu'il le fallait.

Elle dut voir plusieurs médecins, un pour ses troubles alimentaires, un autre pour sa dépendance à la drogue, un autre pour la rééducation de son corps et un psychologue.

* * *

Ses journées étaient remplies de sessions les plus fatigantes les unes des autres visant à décortiquer la moindre de ses pensées conscientes et inconscientes.

La brunette commença par ses troubles alimentaires. Il fallait qu'elle réapprenne à se nourrir correctement, son corps ne pouvait pas continuer à fonctionner correctement tandis qu'elle régurgitait incessamment ses repas. Elle n'avait fait que manger une sorte de bouillie d'avoine avec de l'eau donc passer à du solide, surtout à des protéines étaient une étape difficile, les fast-foods la dégoutaient juste à l'odeur, la viande, le café et la bière la rendaient nauséeuse, tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprécier était devenu un calvaire gastronomique. Sa mâchoire était le plus grand problème, elle souffrait de douleur rien que de bouger sa bouche. Donc elle se contenta de soupe, d'œufs, de yaourt et de pain de mie. On avait dû créer un menu spécial pour ses besoins nutritionnels, car elle était si proche de l'anorexie.

Pour la drogue, on avait dû lui donner un palliatif à ce manque, elle reçut de la méthadone, c'était puissant et efficace pour le moment, il fallait voir par la suite si elle était capable de se sevrer.

Maintenant, elle avait la faculté de marcher et de bouger entièrement son corps, cependant, elle était incapable de faire un effort physique intense, courir, danser, faire du sport. Ensuite, elle devait donc passer obligatoirement passer par une thérapie.

* * *

Rizzoli observa attentivement sa thérapeute, Mademoiselle Mason, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, blonde aux yeux verts. Elle lui rappela quelqu'un en particulier et c'était ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Toutefois, elle apprécia leurs conversations, elle pouvait être sincère sans se sentir coupable. Mais le plus important, elle ne la jugeait pas ou la prenait en pitié. Elle devait s'exprimer pour avoir sa dose de somnifères ainsi qu'autres narcoleptiques afin de la calmer de ses angoisses, alors, elle le ferait.

« Alors Jane, nous allons débuter notre nouvelle session, j'ai entendu dire par tes proches que tu ne parlais pas en leur présence, que tu te montres très distance voir insultante, cela fait plusieurs semaines cet état de fait. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » Déclara la psychologue en observant sa patiente qui était si imperturbable, elle s'était forgée en peu de temps une carapace impénétrable, elle exprimait verbalement sa colère, mais ne la montrait pas, elle la contrôlait. Plus une personne était inerte émotionnellement, plus elle était dangereuse, c'était ainsi que naissaient les tueurs en séries et les sociopathes. Ils n'avaient plus aucune empathie et éprouvaient un plaisir malsain à faire du mal aux autres. C'était ce qui leur procurait leur adrénaline, leur plaisir dans leur monotonie ou le contraire, ils s'autodétruisaient.

« Les amis, la famille, les animaux, le sport, une activité intellectuelle ou artistique ont des effets thérapeutiques. Ça apporte du soutien, réconfort et bouffée d'air frais et blablabla… mais je ne peux pas sortir dehors, car je suis la pauvre victime d'un psychopathe. Je passe en boucle dans les informations télévisées comme si j'étais une bête de foire, les journalistes ne cessent de me traquer pour avoir leur exclusivité sur mon histoire. Des photographes veulent avoir mon image pour vendre leur torchon. Je sais que ça passera, c'est de mode. Mes amis ? Ma famille ? Je ne me sens pas proche avec eux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont des parfaits inconnus, ils me parlent de notre passé commun comme si j'étais une amnésique, mais je ne ressens rien, pas de nostalgie, aucun sourire à l'évocation d'anecdotes dites amusantes, de l'émotion ? L'indifférence si je devais la nommer, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent de moi et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre… le sport, je suis incapable de marcher pendant plus de dix minutes sans m'essouffler, je suis toujours aussi faible, regarder les matchs à la télévision, je n'ai pu l'envie de le faire. Les animaux, avoir un chien non, je le laisserai crever ou se faire écraser par une voiture, j'avais une tortue, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, certainement morte ou quelqu'un l'a pris. Une activité intellectuelle ou artistique ? J'écris, je lis parfois. »

« Vraiment ? Puis-je lire un de tes textes ? » Questionna étonnée le médecin alors que l'Italienne n'avait donnée aucun intérêt à ces projets.

« Non, je déchire mes écrits après les avoir mis sur papiers. »

« Pourquoi ? As-tu peur de dévoiler quelque chose ? »

« Ne suis-je pas en train de faire actuellement lors de nos conversations ? » Déclara mesquinement Rizzoli qui se positionna encore plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois entièrement ouverte, tu dissimules tes véritables pensées, tu ne laisses échapper ce qui te semble nécessaire. Tu m'as parlé de cette Jane que tout le monde connaissait par le passé et que tu n'es plus cette personne, je crois que c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux renier que tu as toujours une part de cette détective, même si tu parviens à tromper les autres en disant le contraire. Pour dire, c'est compréhensif, ce traumatisme que tu as vécu ne peut s'estomper en quelques séances, c'est un travail qui se déroule sur des années. Tu as été victime d'abus moral et physique, tu en garderas les traces et séquelles, tu en as toi-même conscience. C'est la manière dont tu vas affronter ces tourments qui changer la donne. Tu es maitresse de tes choix, on ne peut pas t'influencer. Certaines personnes ont besoin d'exprimer leur émotion par divers moyens, de la partager verbalement, la colère est aussi un bon moyen de prouver que tu ressens de la douleur, il faut ajuster cette violence. » Assura le médecin alors que son interlocutrice claqua le bout de sa langue dans son palais.

« Et si je ne voulais pas ajuster cette violence ? » Remarqua sérieusement la brunette en fixant son interlocutrice qui croisa ses jambes et referma son stylo pour le reposer sur son bureau.

« Ce serait mauvais pour toi Jane, tu ne penserais qu'à te venger et tu perdras définitivement qui tu es. »

« Et si c'était déjà le cas ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas morte, tu es vivante, tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi et sont prêtes à tout sacrifier. »

« L'enfer c'est les autres. »

« Sarthe ? » Sourit ravie la thérapeute. Elle avait remarqué que sa patiente lisait beaucoup.

« Huis Clos, oui je lis comme je l'ai mentionné auparavant. On se sent redevable, on veut bien faire, on espère l'approbation de l'autre. N'est-ce pas une annihilation de son soi ? Dois-je faire plaisir aux autres et taire ce que je suis devenue, n'est-ce pas une situation pire ce déni ? »

« Jane, tu mélanges tout. Nous avons déjà évoqué ce sujet et tu ne sembles pas vouloir changer d'avis ou même écouter un autre avis que le sien, je l'accepte. Autre sujet que nous avions évoqué, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Le travail, je ne pense pas que tu dois te presser, mais tu as des idées ? »

« Je ne veux plus être détective, je n'ai plus cette vocation. Protéger les autres, trouver les criminels, aider des innocents… ce n'est plus moi. Il faudrait que je rassure les gens alors que je n'ai plus la volonté de conforter. En attendant, je me trouverai un petit boulot dans un restaurant ou un magasin. Peut-être dans un hôtel. Je ne sais pas. » Non, la brunette avait un tout autre projet à l'esprit, moins simple que celui qu'elle évoquait.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas vivre toute seule lorsqu'on te libérera. Tu auras besoin d'un accompagnant, ou tu seras incapable de t'en sortir, tu as disparu pendant plus de six ans, il faut de la stabilité, cela te semble abstrait, mais les choses ont changé à l'extérieur, tu peux en être désorientée, c'est compréhensif. J'ai connu un homme qui est sorti après dix ans de coma, sa vie a été complètement bouleversée, il était marié avec des enfants, une famille, il va bien parce qu'on le soutien dans son quotidien. Tu ne souhaites pas vivre avec ta mère ou tes frères ? Ou avec mademoiselle Isles ? » La brunette se mit à grimacer, elle haïssait qu'on parlât d'elle derrière son dos. Elle comprenait mieux les allusions de ces derniers jours. On cherchait à la pousser dans ses retranchements, tu n'obéissais pas alors on te punissait. Un odieux chantage.

« C'est de ma propre initiative que je fais tous ces traitements, je veux m'en sortir, je veux vivre seule, ici à New York, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Boston, ce n'est plus chez moi. Je ne peux même pas choisir ce que je veux maintenant ? J'ai été prisonnière et on veut continuer à me retreindre ?» Rizzoli cracha acerbe, elle révéla doucement sa colère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Jane. Tu mélanges tout. On ne veut pas t'empêcher de vivre, mais t'aider à vivre. Et si c'était ce qu'il te fallait ? Revenir aux sources ? Et New York n'est pas chez toi. Tu n'as aucun entourage ni repère. »

« Je pourrais ainsi avoir un nouveau départ. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on conseille en général ? Et réaliser ce que j'ai perdu en allant à ma ville natale ? Si je dois venir toutes les semaines en consultation alors je viendrai. Si je dois m'acheter un hamster pour me tenir compagnie, j'irai à une animalerie. Mais ne me demande pas de vivre avec ma famille, il est hors de question. » Coupa froidement la fan des red Sox.

« Et Maura ? »

« Docteur Isles ? Elle t'a visiblement parlé. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit ma mère. » Pesta l'Italienne bien que tout ceci ne l'étonna guère. On aimait se mêler de sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Oui, Angela fut aussi présente à ce moment-là. Elles m'ont parlé de ton caractère obstiné, je confirme cet état de fait. Je leur ai demandé de me parler de toi, car au début tu ne t'ouvrais pas. » La brunette soupira et observa le plafond avec détachement. « Maura peut t'aider, elle est plus forte que tu l'imagines. J'ai pu le constater, elle a un fort caractère tout comme ta mère, ces deux femmes meurent d'envie de te soutenir. Tu devrais leur donner une petite chance. »

« Je le sais, tout le monde veut me secourir, c'est grandiose. Sauvons le soldat Rizzoli. Mais je veux le faire par moi-même. »

« On ne te laissera pas sortir sans garantie. De peur que tu mets fin à ta vie ou que tu fais du mal à quelqu'un. Pour quelque temps, tu dois être sous surveillance de quelqu'un, tu peux engager une infirmière. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider ou te m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'innocent. Une infirmière ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en procurer une. Plus tard, quand j'aurai de l'argent, ma rente, je verrai. » Déclara la détective qui mit en évidence qu'elle n'allait pas être clémente avec un criminel ou quelqu'un qui le méritait. Elle jouait avec les mots et son médecin le remarqua.

« Je…vais vivre avec quelqu'un…pour le moment, je vais lui en parler… si c'est négatif, j'aurai fait l'effort. Mais je reprendrais ma liberté par la suite. » Le docteur Mason semblait satisfait de ce pas en avant.

* * *

 ** _Dans l'après-midi._**

Dans la chambre de Jane, sa mère, ses deux frères ainsi que Maura étaient en train de tenir compagnie à la convalescente. Elle n'esquissait aucune émotion, toujours aussi inerte ou plutôt dans son monde dont elle ne voulait aucunement la présence d'étrangers.

« Jane. » La nommée ne bougea pas d'un cil à son nom, elle détourna seulement la tête vers la fenêtre, de nouveau, elle se muerait dans le mutisme. Elle voyait ces personnes l'observer avec tristesse, elle avait envie de crier de déguerpir de sa vue, mais s'abstient, si elle faisait une nouvelle crise, elle n'aurait plus accès au monde extérieur, et c'était hors de question, elle devait mettre à exécution sa vendetta. La brunette décida qu'il était le moment de faire sa demande. Elle observa ses 'proches'.

« Tommy, est-ce que je peux m'installer un moment chez toi ? Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as certainement une petite amie ou une femme, il y a aussi ton fils. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre ou j'irai dans un centre en attendant. » Les Rizzoli furent surpris de ce choix, le cadet de la fratrie vit l'air blessé d'Angela et Maura, elles s'attendaient certainement que Jane leur propose d'être auprès d'elles.

L'homme sentit le malaise dans la pièce, non, il n'avait personne à son domicile, son modeste appartement n'avait rien d'attrayant. Il avait des coups d'un soir, mais rien de sérieux. Son fils, il le voyait une fois par mois depuis que Lydia s'était mariée, leur couple n'avait jamais réellement fonctionné, ça avait même empiré lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble. Toutefois, il ne pouvait refuser sa sœur, elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Elle l'avait soutenue à de nombreuses reprises, il allait lui rendre l'appareil.

« Bien sûr sœurette. Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi. »


	6. Chapter 6

La veille, Jane avait été déchargée de son hospitalisation, elle allait continuer son traitement de manière temporaire à Boston. La décision avait été prise qu'elle s'y rend pour se soigner.

* * *

Actuellement, on était en début de matinée, sur l'autoroute, elle était en voiture en compagnie de sa famille, tous les sièges étaient pris, elle était à l'arrière sur le côté droit affalé contre la porte, la tête butant régulièrement contre la fenêtre. À ses côtés se trouvaient Maura et sa mère, devant au volant Frankie et à ses côtés Tommy.

La protagoniste semblait être excessivement nerveuse, elle se triturait les doigts et bougeait continuellement ses pieds comme si elle avait une envie pressante, puis elle se rongea les ongles jusqu'à qu'elle sente le gout ferreux du sang se glisser sur sa salive.

Elle essaya de se concentrer en dehors du véhicule, sur les oiseaux qui virevoltaient dans l'horizon, les nuages difformes qui se firent pousser par le vent, un poteau électrique ainsi qu'un autre et autre, dont elle perdit le nombre, n'importe quoi qui pouvait attirer toute son attention.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de suffoquer dans cet espace réduit et confiné, elle ne faisait qu'y penser, une nouvelle prison dont elle voulait fuir à grande enjambée sans se retourner. Donc pour que s'amenuise cette sensation graduelle d'étouffement, elle ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre pour prendre de l'air salvateur.

Malgré les bourrasques glaciales qui s'engouffraient et balayées ce qui était en son passage, personne ne lui fit la remarque. Ils étaient tous anxieux de la réaction de l'Italienne, de la manière qu'elle pouvait se comporter si elle se sentait oppressée ou agressée. Elle ressentait parfaitement leur inquiétude, elle ne choisit pas verbaliser ses ressentiments. Cela ne lui apporterait rien que des ennuis en plus sur ses problèmes de santé psychologique, oui, ils la prenaient tous pour une chose fragile qui pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Et ils n'avaient pas tort, c'était ce qui était le pire pour l'ancienne détective.

Le pire ce fut dans l'avion, elle avait été prête à sauter par-dessus bord, cette peur, cette claustrophobie, qui ne cessait de la rattraper comme un démon tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à se jeter sur elle au moindre moment, elle savait qu'il était là, à la guetter.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pris de puissants calmants pendant son voyage ou elle aurait tué un passager ; elle avait dormi une grande partie du vol. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun effet apaisant sur son organisme, tout était remplacé par l'angoisse. Elle n'écouta pas la conversation environnante, ni même la radio qui se diffusait comme un fond sonore, elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, inspiration et expiration, c'était ce que lui avait conseillé son psychologue, de la relaxation lorsqu'elle était emprise de stress absolue.

Cependant, l'effet escomptait était minime, combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans cet embouteillage sans fin ? Plusieurs heures, elle le savait indéniablement, elle n'avait fait que fixer l'heure depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la voiture. Quand allait-elle arriver à destination sans peter les plombs ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et c'était ce qui la tourmentait le plus, toutes ces incertitudes. Il lui fallait du concret. Une autre de ses troubles psychiques se dévoilait, ils commençaient à devenir de plus en plus nombreux. Elle voulut se faire exploser la tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre, ce serait éphémère, mais elle ne penserait plus à rien et cela rendrait sa démence inévitable aux yeux de ses proches …

* * *

Voilà Boston, en six ans, cette ville n'avait pas autant changé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement le lieu, les routes, les panneaux de signalisation, la pollution, les nombreuses voitures…non, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ni à réfléchir ou à s'enfermer dans une bulle loin de toute cette agitation. Jane détacha à la hâte sa ceinture de sécurité, elle s'irrita quand elle se bloqua, ce contretemps augmenta d'avantages ses angoisses. Des images de sa captivité percutèrent son esprit déjà si troublé. Lorsqu'elle hurla sans fin et à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales derrière les barreaux de sa cage, puis qu'elle secoua tout son corps pour essayer de se libérer de cette porte qui n'avait jamais cédé à ses efforts. L'impression que sa prison ne cessait de rétrécir sous elle, qu'elle essaya de ne pas se noyer dans la folie et la noirceur. Son bras qui se leva dans les airs pour prouver qu'elle était capable d'atteindre le ciel. Le clapotis constant de la pluie la fit tressaillir, c'était exactement le même son lorsqu'elle était dans cette cave, l'eau qui gouttait des canalisations, ce bruit ignoble… elle ne l'oublierait jamais… tout comme le reste, c'était marqué au fer rouge dans son âme…

« Janie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Jane. » Questionna inquiète sa mère, alors que sa meilleure amie remarqua sa frustration et la brunette s'extrait de la voiture sans prendre en compte de la circulation ou même le mouvement de son moyen de locomotion, elle tomba de l'avant sur le bitume. Elle entendit des cris apeurés derrière elle. Les mains écorchées ainsi que les genoux, à quatre pattes, la rescapée aux noisettes inspira avec la plus grande difficulté par la bouche, on pouvait entendre des vibrations enrouées s'échapper de sa bouche.

Les larmes aux yeux et le regard perdu, elle se releva en titubant. Elle prit appui sur la voiture d'en face et s'empara d'une bonne bouffée d'oxygène alors que son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres tant qu'il convulsionnait avec une fougue frénétique. Elle se mit à avancer comme un zombie ne sachant où aller, elle percuta de plein fouet au niveau de son estomac un rétroviseur coupant son souffle, elle entendit vaguement les klaxonnements et des paroles. Elle reprit un semblant de vigueur et zigzagua parmi les voitures alors qu'ils bougeaient lentement à ses côtés, ou était-ce elle qui voyait tout se ralentir à son passage ?

* * *

« Jane ! JANE ! » Hurla une voix qui lui parut lointaine, elle n'arrivait plus à voir ce qu'il se passait devant elle, sa crise ne semblait pas se calmer, ce fut le contraire, ça empirait chaque seconde, elle était en train de perdre pied. Elle agrippa avec sa main droite son haut au niveau de sa poitrine et serra de sa main son chemisier. Rizzoli avait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait petit à petit sa cage thoracique, elle n'avait aucune solution pour résoudre ce problème. S'il fallait se débarrasser de ce vêtement pour aller mieux, elle le ferait même sous cette averse glaciale. Elle retira sa veste et la balança au loin d'elle, non cette sensation d'avoir un immense poids sur elle ne semblait pas mourir, mais l'écraser encore plus à la mettre plus bas que terre…

« Jane ! » Cria Maura alors qu'elle était en train de lui courir après.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu e veux encore ! Je t'apitoie ? Pauvre Janie, elle a complètement perdu l'esprit ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t'en ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Disparais de ma vie bordel ! Retourne chez toi ! » Jane rugit alors qu'elle se retourna brutalement, son amie la percuta de plein fouet. Désorientée, la scientifique vit de plus près l'image de sa détective, elle était bouche-bée. Si fragile et meurtri, elle convulsionnait vigoureusement que ses épaules faisaient le culbuto, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Dans l'état émotionnel où elle se trouva, elle pouvait tourner de l'œil à n'importe quel moment. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas tomber malade, elle était dans un état très fragile.

« Non je ne peux pas Jane, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, mais certainement pas ça. Je suis chez moi ici, avec toi Jane ! Tu es ma maison, ma famille. Et je n'ai jamais eu pitié pour toi ! Je t'admire, je t'ai toujours admirée silencieusement, tu es une femme si extraordinaire. »

« Ce n'est plus moi cette femme quand vas-tu le comprendre ! » Hurla avec véhémence la brunette faisant taire sa meilleure amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ce n'est pas important pour moi, tu es Jane, ma Jane, qu'importent les changements, tout le monde change, j'ai aussi changé, je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a six ans… Viens, on retourne dans la voiture, ou à côté si tu ne peux pas rentrer à l'intérieur, c'est dangereux de rester plus longuement ici, il commence à pleuvoir. » Contra la scientifique, elle ne sut comment réconforter la brunette, pas de geste malvenu ou brusque, sinon cela empirerait encore plus la situation. Elle devait calmer la beauté sombre par tous les moyens, elle voyait qu'elle était au plus mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre comme conneries ! Trouve-toi un homme ou une femme avec lequel tu pourras ennuyer avec tes attentions ! Ou ai des enfants ou un animal de compagnie autre qu'une tortue, si tu veux t'occuper de quelqu'un ! »

« Je ne te quitterais pas ! Je ne veux que toi ! Tu peux m'insulter, me rabaisser, me repousser, mais je serai toujours là quoique tu en dises ! Tu peux abandonner, mais je ne le ferai pas ! »

« Arrête ça ! Ce n'est plus amusant ! Le temps ne pourra pas effacer tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tu peux attendre, mais ce sera en vain, je ne reviendrai pas ! » Jane agrippa les épaules de la légiste et la força à la regarder, oui ce n'était plus cette détective pleine d'entrain et de volonté de sauver le monde et les gens, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Isles.

« Je ne m'amuse pas ! Je suis sérieuse ! Qu'importe ce que tu penses ! Tu vas au plus mal ! Tu es dans un état abominable ! Tu n'as pas de téléphone sur toi, s'il y a un problème, on ne pourra pas te contacter. Il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dans cet état et ici en plus, tu pourras te faire écraser ! Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne tenterai pas de nouveau cette horrible expérience ! Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudrais, je ne te quitterais jamais ! » La détective grogna, elle ne voyait pas l'issue de cette discussion, s'il fallait qu'elle parte et disparaisse à jamais, alors elle le ferait sans une once d'hésitation, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Cependant, elle vit qu'un motard se dirigea dangereusement vers la légiste, il faisait des queues de poisson afin d'avancer dans cette interminable suite de voiture. Maura allait être violemment percutée et être gravement blessée, son instinct agit sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Jane l'attrapa brutalement par l'avant-bras et la ramena ferment contre elle et se recula à temps. Elle avait pu éviter le pire.

La scientifique était sous le choc de cette action irréaliste, cela faisait plus de six ans qu'elle n'avait eu un quelconque contact physique avec l'Italienne. Ce parfum subtil de lavande, cette chaleur engouffrant et accueillante, cette manière protectrice qu'elle avait de la conforter dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que sa Jane était toujours là bien qu'elle cherche à la faire volontairement disparaître. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans cet hôpital à New York, elle n'eut que des paroles désobligeantes à son égard et du mépris. Elle comprenait parfaitement que son amie ne pouvait rendre ses sentiments, son amour, elle avait vécu de terribles instants, elle ne voulait pas la culpabiliser, mais simplement lui signifier qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle voulait exprimer par des mots ce qu'elle ressentait, s'il fallait recommencer tous les jours, toutes les heures, elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son amie avec des gestes alors la parole serait un autre moyen. Malgré tout, sa réaction prouvait qu'elle se souciait toujours d'elle, c'était amplement suffisant pour la légiste.

Jane repoussa au loin Isles qui chuta par cette soudaine brusquerie. Elle observa sa comparse qui était aussi blafarde que ses cadavres qu'elle avait autopsiés par le passé. Il semblerait que ce contact forcé n'avait pas eu des réactions positives, surtout au niveau de Rizzoli. Elle n'avait eu jamais de contact direct avec quelqu'un depuis sa séquestration. Bien que cela brisa le cœur de Maura d'avoir été la responsable de cette brisure, elle accourra vers son amie qui était désormais à terre, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Celle-ci respirait avec la plus grande difficulté, elle était en train de suffoquer. Isles n'avait pas de sac en papier ou mentoline sous la main pour soulager la blessée. Elle fit bouger ses méninges, une solution lui parvient à l'esprit. Elle retira sa veste pour couvrir son amie et la retourna sur le dos afin que ses voies respiratoires ne soient pas obstruées par sa position initialement latérale.

« Je suis désolée Jane, mais je ne peux te laisser t'asphyxier sans réagir. Tu vas m'en vouloir et sincèrement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, tu es et tu seras toujours ma priorité. » La châtaine bascula en arrière la tête de sa collègue, appuya sur le bas de son menton afin d'ouvrir correctement sa bouche et elle lui insuffla de l'air.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane semblait aller mieux après le bouche-à-bouche de son amie, cela lui avait permis de mieux respirer, mais surtout se calmer. Cependant, elle fut toujours aussi désorientée, sa vision était moins trouble tout comme ses pensées.

Elle réalisa après quelque instant qu'elle fut assise sur le sol, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à cette stabilité de l'asphalte. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait une veste sur elle…celle de son ancienne collègue de travail ? Elle vit celle-ci, sa mère ainsi que Frankie, toute la troupe était venue la soutenir.

La protagoniste se leva doucement, on tenta de l'aider, mais elle poussa un abrupte 'non', et mit sa main en avant pour empêcher un quelconque rapprochement en sa direction…oui elle se remémora, sa crise de panique, qu'elle avait valsée parmi les voitures en fuyant la voiture de son frère, d'avoir aidé sa meilleure amie…et la scientifique lui avait parlé avant de perdre conscience, puis plus rien, elle se passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres…visiblement, elle était toujours sur l'autoroute, mais devant le poste de secours. Deux voitures de police étaient dans les environs, elle avait visiblement perturbé la circulation.

* * *

« Jane, est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna avec des pincettes son frère alors que son interlocutrice fronça des sourcils, est-ce qu'elle allait réellement bien ? Question stupide, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir. Bien sûr que non, son mal ne faisait qu'empirer. Sinon, si tout allait bien, elle n'aurait pas fui de la voiture en provoquant ce désastre. La voie de la guérison allait se montrer tortueuse et longue, enfin… si c'était possible qu'elle aille un jour mieux, elle n'espérait plus de miracles. Plus elle voulait se battre contre ses démons, plus ils gagnaient de l'avance sur elle et l'emportaient dans leurs griffes.

« Oui ça va. » Mentit l'Italienne en plein doute, elle vit l'échange visuel et silencieux entre sa mère et la légiste, Angela avait dit doucement on en reparlera plus tard, Maura baissa le regard vers le sol, comme si elle se sentait coupable. La brunette se demanda ce qu'il se passait pendant qu'elle avait été dans les vapes. Non, ce n'était pas sa priorité, elle devait cesser de s'occuper de la vie des autres, elle avait déjà assez sur son dos.

« Je vais aller rejoindre Tommy et prévenir que tout va bien. Il est de l'autre côté du péage. »

« … » Frankie s'en alla aussitôt.

« Détective Jane Rizzoli ? » La nommée tilta à son prénom, mais grimaça au qualificatif, elle vit qu'un agent de l'ordre vient à sa rencontre, elle se recula doucement quand il se rapprochait un peu trop près d'elle, de son espace de sécurité, cette limite qui faisait qu'elle ne bondissait pas dessus pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux.

Elle mordilla le bout de sa langue entre ses dents. Ça empirait chaque seconde. Elle avait honte de son comportement d'hystérique, ce fut comme si elle venait de fuir de la clinique psychiatrique, cela ne l'étonnerait guère qu'on l'enferme de force là-bas avec une camisole blanche, elle serra des poings derrière son dos. Elle devait s'humilier face à des inconnus et présenter humblement ses excuses, car elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec la colère.

« Oui c'est moi. Enfin, le titre n'est plus d'actualité, je ne suis plus détective depuis des années. Je…je suis désolée pour tout le désordre que j'ai pu provoquer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » S'excusa de manière coupable la brune, ses proches furent choqués de son comportement, elle n'avait jamais émis de regret jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle trouvait toujours des excuses ou des boucs émissaires à sa misère.

* * *

L'homme, un grand brun aux yeux verts, d'une trentaine d'années semblait tétanisé par la présence de cette célèbre détective, il avait tellement entendu parler d'elle. Il travaillait depuis plus de quatre ans dans le commissariat de Boston, ses collègues lui avaient continuellement évoqué ses prouesses dans ses enquêtes, dont elle avait réussi à résoudre avec brio les uns après les autres. Elle était une légende parmi les légendes. Elle a eu des récompenses pour ses actes héroïques, elle s'était tirée dessus pour arrêter un criminel, elle a affronté un dangereux tueur en série, le chirurgien, du nom de Charles Hoyt, elle avait arrêté de dangereux mafiosos. Sans oublier ses autres exploits personnels, lorsqu'elle avait été sous l'enquête de sa hiérarchie pour corruption, qu'elle avait recherché son frère dans un parking en éboulement, tellement d'histoires incroyables irradiaient sur cette personnalité hors du commun. Et c'était une femme qui avait la trentaine d'années et qui égalait voir surpassé ses collègues masculins. Tête brulée, passionnée par son travail, avec un caractère sanguin, elle défiait l'autorité et les règles de la justice pour amener un criminel devant la justice, mais surtout elle était sexy.

Elle possédait des yeux marrons très sombres, une longue cascade corbeau désordonnée, une silhouette certes émaciée, mais elle était exceptionnellement élancée. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était toujours belle malgré ses cicatrices apparentes sur son visage et son corps, elle gardait ce charisme et cette présence indescriptible qui l'intimidait et l'attirait malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de haut en bas. Elle aurait pu être mannequin ou même actrice si elle n'avait pas été animée par la vocation d'aider l'autre. Il avait appris par la suite qu'elle avait survécu à plus de six ans de captivité d'un psychopathe, elle était vivante, personne n'espérait un tel dénouement. Une force de la nature. Et, elle était devant lui.

* * *

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer détective Rizzoli. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de prodigieux ! J'aimerais être comme vous, si forte, héroïque, courageuse. Vous êtes un modèle pour notre profession. Pour moi. » Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas réciproque cet engouement, quel honneur serait de rencontrer une personne complètement détruite ? D'avoir été la cible de divers psychopathes ? Rizzoli ne répondit rien, mais elle détestait cette sensation répugnante d'être dévisagée comme un vulgaire bout de viande, elle voulait se cacher derrière sa chevelure et fuir de cette attention malvenue. Cela lui rappela sa sortie à l'hôpital, elle avait eu chaleureux un comité d'accueil, des paparazzis l'avait volé son image, elle fut comme un animal pourchassé par de redoutables vautours, elle ne devait pas s'emporter de nouveau, car elle savait qu'elle ferait les pires des conneries en s'en prenant à un agent de la force de l'ordre. Son image était déjà bien amochée, elle ne voulait pas retourner en arrière.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? » Proposa exciter le brun comme s'il rencontrait pour la première fois son idole.

« Non ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller, merci de me le proposer, mais j'ai déjà un conducteur. » Souffla dépiter la brunette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire draguer ou même harceler par un de ses collègues.

« Vous êtes certaine ? Ce n'est pas un souci. C'est même un honneur. »

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez besoin de nous interroger ou de prendre nos dépositions ? » Pesta glacialement Maura qui s'interposa, elle s'était mise en face de l'Italienne comme une sorte de bouclier humain, elle croisa ses bras, elle ne voulait pas se montrer comme une petite amie jalouse et possessive, mais elle arborait la manière dont cet inspecteur reluquait de cette manière si malsaine son amie, elle ne pouvait agréer silencieusement à cette mascarade, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir et il le faisait sans aucune honte. Surtout ce qui imposa son intervention, ce fut lorsqu'elle vit le mouvement de recul de la fan des red sox, elle ne supporta pas de la voir ainsi. Les rôles étaient inversés, elle était celle qui allait protéger sa bien-aimée. Elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter directement cet homme insistant.

« Non…euh…qui êtes-vous, madame ? » Interrogea intriguer le policier alors qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier d'avoir été interrompu, il fixa ce regard vert si intense et furieux. Cette inconnue était plus petite que sa comparse, elle avait aussi son propre charme. Il fallait aimer les blondes.

« J'aimerai aussi avoir votre identité inspecteur. Il va de soi que je ne donnerai mon identité qu'en sachant d'abord la vôtre. » Houspilla Isles, son interlocuteur n'eut guère le choix que de répondre.

« Inspecteur Davis. Et vous madame ? »

« Je suis madame Maura Isles. » Le trentenaire semblait reconnaitre le nom, il était même familier pour ses oreilles, il ne savait pas exactement dans quelle circonstance on l'avait prononcé.

« J'avais été chef médicale de Boston et ma famille est aussi connu, celle d'association caritative, mon père est professeur à l'université et ma mère une célèbre artiste peindre. » Le brun se mit à se décomposer à ses toutes nouvelles informations. Des rumeurs s'étaient répandues que la rescapée du tueur en série entretenait une relation amoureuse avec sa collègue et attrayante docteur Isles, la chef médicale du Massachusetts et Commonwealth. Elle était très aisée, malgré cette immense fortune qu'elle possédait, elle travailla comme légiste. Elle avait une forte influence dans la ville par ses connexions personnelles et professionnelles…et du côté de son père biologique, elle était la fille du dangereux mafieux Paddy Doyle…ils en avaient parlé dans les gros titres des journaux.

« Je ne pense pas que vous deviez inspecter de la sorte un citoyen ! Ni même insister quand on vous dit non. Ce n'est pas un criminel ou un suspect, mais une victime de circonstances qui la dépasse, vous devriez le savoir vous qui l'admirez autant, dois-je faire part à vos supérieurs votre comportement irrespectueux ? C'est du harcèlement. Je connais le divisionnaire de la police. » L'homme se mit à bégayer, il ne voulait pas avoir un blâme ou pire.

« Non. Je ne voulais pas mettre mal à l'aise Jane. »

« C'est Mademoiselle Rizzoli, inspecteur. » Cracha la légiste en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'officier. « Angela, vous avez été témoin du comportement irrespectueux de ce rustre ? » La nommée était si prise dans cette joute verbale qu'elle cligna les paupières, elle se mit à vigoureusement approuver.

« Oui c'est un véritable scandale ! Ma fille mérite un meilleur traitement ! Elle a fait tellement pour notre société et vous vous comporter comme un obsédé ! C'est une honte ! » Jappa la matriarche en attirant l'attention des conducteurs et du partenaire de policier qui se dirigea vers le groupe de femme.

« Mesdames, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Dites à votre collègue d'arrêter de harceler ma fille ou nous devrons en parler à vos supérieurs de vos agissements malsains. Je connais personnellement deux commissaires de police ! »

« Et moi, des juges ainsi que sénateurs, j'ai même discuté avec le maire de Boston. » Rajouta Maura. Les deux hommes semblaient paniqués, ils s'excusèrent et partirent presque les jambes à leur cou.

Jane attrapa délicatement le pan du chemisier blanc de sa meilleure amie, comme un petit enfant, recroquevillait sur lui-même, son regard englué sur le sol, elle tira doucement sur le tissu, Isles se retourna, et perçut cette faible parole intelligible qui émergea de ses lèvres.

« Merci…Maur… » La nommée se mit à rayonner de bonheur, ce surnom qu'elle croyait ne plus entendre, fut une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, son cœur battit à tout rompre. Elle eut le besoin irrépressible de serrer contre elle la brune, mais elle s'abstient, à la place, elle se mit à sourire divinement.

« C'est un plaisir Jane. »


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais très occupée et ça ne fait que s'amplifier, mais voici un autre chapitre. Thanks for all those who comments.

* * *

Après les nombreuses péripéties, Jane arriva finalement à destination lorsque son véhicule s'arrêta à une place payante. Elle avait pu supporter le voyage, grâce à un cocktail de calmant que lui avait donnait sa meilleure amie après sa crise de panique.

Son regard noisette voyagea irrémédiablement devant un immense et ancien appartement aux briques rougeâtres. Il y avait certainement plus d'une quinzaine d'étages à ce qu'elle put constater, cela lui rappela automatiquement son enfance. Elle avait vécu avec sa famille dans ce genre d'atmosphère, étant de famille modeste, ils ne détenaient pas les moyens de vivre en ville, mais uniquement dans la banlieue profonde de Boston, un petit trois pièces.

Des songes du passé la réveillèrent abruptement, elle se vit à travers des enfants se courir après, ses deux frères et elle-même, ils étaient en train de se battre pour savoir qui était le plus rapide des trois. Bien entendu, la brunette était la grande gagnante, elle riait quand ils trouvaient une excuse à leur perte, un caillou dans la chaussure, les lacets déliaient ou qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Des passants marchaient tranquillement et un couple se tenait la main et dévoilait des gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Elle était de nouveau murée dans le silence, pourrait-elle être comme eux ? Être insouciante et heureuse ? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne se voilait pas la face.

Elle était en train de réfléchir profondément à sa situation actuelle, les recours qu'elle devait employer pour la suite de ses plans. Elle devait encore jouer le jeu pour un moment, elle ferait plaisir à ses proches s'il le fallait, leur redonner éphémèrement leur précieuse Jane qu'ils espéraient tous revoir, elle les bernerait d'illusion, en tout cas, elle essayerait de son mieux de se plier dans ce rôle.

Toutefois, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devait faire attention avec ses agissements, on ne devait pas découvrir ses véritables arrières pensés, elle savait qu'on l'empêcherait d'agir à sa convenance. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle avait tellement enduré qu'elle n'allait rien laisser gâcher sa quête de vengeance.

La protagoniste sortit brièvement de sa rêverie quand on ouvrit en grand sa portière, elle sentit le vent engouffrer entièrement le véhicule. Elle clôt doucement ses paupières, la lumière vivifiante du soleil l'aveugla, elle voulait ne plus avoir cette capacité de voir, revoir.

De nouveau, c'était sa meilleure amie qui avait pris les devants. Elle croyait presque qu'elle lui faisait la cour, si chevaleresque, à protéger sa vertu. Que ce fût d'une ironie incroyable, c'était comme si elle se revoyait imiter cette galanterie.

Néanmoins, Rizzoli força un sourire qui ne l'atteignait pas dans son âme en perdition, elle était un vulgaire pantin, elle devait par elle -même bouger les fils de ses propres gestes, elle osa même effleurer délicatement la hanche de la légiste en signe de remerciement. Non, c'était si faux, elle ne ressentait rien de positif à cette interaction qui lui était devenu complètement étranger, à part ce malaise en elle et cette angoisse, ses doigts s'étaient automatiquement crispés…

Ce monstre… il allait payer très cher de ce qu'il avait d'elle…

* * *

Si l'héroïne n'était pas si emplie de rage et de meurtrissures, elle se serait adonnée sans réflexion à la passion avec cette magnifique déesse. Honnêtement, elle était incapable de rendre l'amour et l'affection de Maura, même si elle crevait intérieurement de ressentir autre chose que de la colère et souffrance. Elle avait même peur que ses démons la possèdent entièrement et qu'elle détruise à jamais ce qu'il maintenait de leur piteuse 'relation'. La brunette se vit tenir le poignet de la scientifique, cajolait du bout des doigts cette peau si chaude et douce contrairement à la sienne, Isles souriait avec tendresse, l'Italienne rendit son attention.

« Jane ? Tout va bien ? » La dite se contenta de sourire, mais il n'y avait plus aucune gentillesse sur ses traits, ses pupilles s'assombrirent en une fraction de seconde, comme un animal enragé, elle laissa apparaitre au grand jour ses dents blanches, elle serra fortement le modeste poignet qui était pris en étau dans sa poigne de fer, elle sentit les muscles se contracter sous sa force brute et impitoyable, ce pouls qui pompait rapidement le sang. Finalement, elle ressentit les os.

« Jane…tu… tu me fais mal… » Bégaya en implorant la légiste qui avait les larmes aux yeux, elle attrapa sa main, mais cela semblait décupler la perversion de sa comparse, elle exerça une pression plus puissante et…

« Jane ? » La dénommée sursauta de sa si réaliste rêverie, son cœur battait à tout rompre, qu'est-ce qui s'était produit à cet instant ? Elle observa égarer les alentours puis elle regarda sa main qui ne cessait de trembler, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction de l'excitation. La survivante réalisa qu'elle était en retrait, près de la voiture de son frère, alors que sa famille avait pris ses bagages et l'attendait avec impatience devant la porte d'entrée sécurisée de l'immeuble. La brune mit ses mains dans ses poches, elle tenta de paraitre naturelle, mais ce qu'elle venait d'entrapercevoir l'effraya au plus haut point. Maura l'observa, mais la brune détourna le regard, elle se sentait coupable. Tant de contradictions immergeaient dans ses réflexions désordonnées, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, se rapprocher, s'éloigner, être amical ou brutal. Faire les deux ? Elle avança sans rajouter la moindre parole à sa nouvelle destination dont elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas l'issue.

* * *

La fan des red sox qui suivit de près le groupe devant elle dans les longs couloirs, percevait aisément qu'on lui dissimulait quelque chose d'important, elle fut témoin de messes basses entre sa mère et ses deux frères, ils ne semblaient pas être du même avis, ils se disputaient, ce qui n'était pas une première en soit. Isles, elle observait furtivement sa collègue et détourna ses belles émeraudes. Ce fut un mauvais présage. Auparavant Jane détestait les surprises, aujourd'hui, c'était pire, elle bouillonnait de rage à toutes ces cachotteries.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda froidement la brunette alors que ses proches s'arrêtèrent tous de marcher en même instant, ils semblaient gênés, c'était encore plus soupçonneux pour la détective qui ne perdit pas ses anciens réflexes de policière.

« Rien d'important. » Mentit Angela qui voulait apaiser cette pression, sa progéniture savait qu'elle se dérobait à ses questionnements. Certes, sa mère était capable de déchiffrer aisément les mensonges, mais elles étaient deux dans ce cas, mais elle connaissait parfaitement l'entêtement de la matriarche qui ne dévoilerait jamais ses secrets même avec l'aide d'un détecteur de mensonges.

« Maura. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Siffla avidement le garçon manqué, sa camarade déglutit péniblement, même avec les années, elle n'avait pu se défaire de cette faiblesse de ne pas pouvoir mentir sans avoir des éruptions cutanées sur la peau, surtout en présence de sa meilleure amie qui lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Les mots ne semblaient pas s'échapper de sa bouche, comme un poisson rouge, elle laissa seulement bouger ses lèvres.

« MAURA ! » La dite sursauta à la colère évidente de son interlocutrice qui ne supportait pas les non-dits.

« Jane…je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Jane, tu devrais arrêter de t'en prendre de la sorte à Maura, tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter ainsi. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, elle était même contre. C'est ton amie. » Réprimandait Frankie alors que cela irrita encore plus sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une leçon de morale, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé tout cela !

« Oui c'est comme connaitre un secret, une sorte d'omission volontaire, ce qui n'est pas mieux ! Si cela me concerne, j'ai le droit, non, je dois savoir ! »

« Nous en parlerons longuement lorsque nous serons rentrées à la maison. » Insista Angela, elle se fit instantanément fusiller par sa progéniture, non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement comme par le passé.

« Alors je pars, ce n'est pas comme si c'était importait que je sois là, vous faites toujours ce qui vous chante. »

« Attends Jane ! Ne pars pas comme ça, je vais t'expliquer. » Interpella Tommy alors qu'il trottinait rapidement vers son aînée et se mit en face d'elle alors qu'elle avait rebroussé chemin.

« On voulait te remercier d'être de retour parmi nous. Ce juste un simple repas entre nous, en signe de reconnaissance pour cette nouvelle chance qu'on nous a offerte. Certainement un festin connaissant notre mère. » La brunette grimaçait de déplaisir et croisa ses bras, un repas ?

Pourquoi tant de mystère et de discorde ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus. Elle soupira, elle abdiqua, elle était accablée physiquement ainsi que mentalement pour entretenir une quelconque résistance, elle allait rentrer à la maison et se reposer un moment, elle n'avait pas particulièrement d'appétit donc cela lui ferait une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de son frère. La porte s'ouvrit progressivement, Jane entra dans l'entrée, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, elle ne put s'empêcher de se triturer les mains, elle remarqua malheureusement cette phalange qui lui manquait.

* * *

« Surprise ! » S'exclamèrent des voix qui se découvrir de leur cachette derrière les armoires de cuisine et les autres pièces, ce furent les amis et connaissances de la détective, elle reconnut la majorité d'entre eux, les cotillons et serpentins volèrent dans les airs en une pluie arc-en-ciel. La beauté sombre sous le choc, recula et se prit les pieds puis tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

« Oh mon dieu… un simple repas entre nous ! Vraiment ! » Son cœur n'allait pas tenir. Rizzoli se sentit uniquement piégée, mais surtout persécutée, on la mettait de nouveau au pied du mur. Elle se douta parfaitement qui était l'âme attentionnée qui avait eu la brillante idée de cette 'petite' sauterie. Elle dévisagea sa mère qui rirait nerveusement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout allait bien ! Ils étaient simplement inconscients ! Oui elle était allée à l'hôpital au moins six mois, cependant, elle était loin d'être guéri de six ans interminables de torture ! Elle était une bombe à retardement, elle pouvait exploser à n'importe quel instant. Est-ce qu'ils avaient oublié sa claustrophobie et agoraphobie ? On ne pouvait claquer des doigts et dire : Jane Rizzoli était de retour, bienvenue comme était écrit cette foutue banderole ? Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle maudissait sa famille pour lui imposer de nouveau une épreuve !

« Jane… » Implora Isles alors que la nommée se releva sans attarder son attention à cette traîtresse, elle vit tous les regards converger sur elle. Il y avait de l'appréhension, du doute et surtout de l'inquiétude. Nina, Kent, Riley, Giovanni, Korsak, des voisins, des amis de la famille, oncles et cousins étaient tous là à assister à sa déchéance. Le mutisme fut insistant, certains tentèrent une approche.

Nina fut la plus courageuse d'entre eux, elle s'approcha de sa belle soeur, elle voulait la gratifier d'une embrassade chaleureuse, mais la brune se déroba aussitôt en se déplaçant sur le côté. L'Italienne ferma les yeux, mais cela ne servait à rien, ils ne disparaissaient pas ! Elle ressentait toujours leur présence, comme si des dizaines d'yeux étaient en train de la scruter, ils grouillaient comme des cafards.

« Jane ! » Salua Giovanni qui n'avait pas remarqué cette aura menaçante qui entourait sa camarade.

« Si tu oses me toucher ou t'approcher de moi Giovanni, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! » Déclara le plus sérieusement du monde la brunette, il y eut un silence de mort face à cette affirmation, il n'y avait plus aucun trait d'humour d'antan dans les propos de la détective. Elle était véritablement capable de se résoudre à cette terrible solution.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… » S'excusa l'homme qui se recula comme s'il affrontait un démon, il n'était pas à ce point suicidaire. La brunette se mordit l'intérieur de l'ongle de son pouce.

« Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne veux pas rester. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, je n'ai jamais voulu être là ! Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré mourir dans cette putain de cage ! » Une gifle douloureuse s'abattit sur la joue de Jane, elle vit que c'était sa mère l'instigatrice. Le regard sombre, elle laissa déverser les flots de reproches qu'elle sut parfaitement prévoir.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela en face de moi ! Je suis ta mère ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré en pensant que tu étais morte ! »

« La vérité ? Je ne voulais pas revenir parmi les vivants, je ne voulais pas revenir à Boston ! Comme toujours tu me suffoques ! Bordel ! Je ne suis plus votre Jane ! N'espérez plus la revoir ! Elle est morte ! Elle est morte il y a six ans ! » Hurla comme un hystérique celle-ci en affrontant la foule qui ne bougeait plus. Voilà, elle avait perdu la tête.

La nervosité gagna ses entrailles. La brunette distingua qu'il y avait des ballons de toutes couleurs et diverses odeurs d'aliments qui se mélangeaient, ce stress, cela lui donna la nausée, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en retenant péniblement un relent.

« Les toilettes ! Où sont les toilettes ? » Tommy montra sous le choc la porte sur le côté, Jane se précipita avant de se cloîtrer à double tour dans la minuscule pièce, elle se mit à vomir de la bile, le haut de son corps se contracta violemment par les remontées acides, c'était si douloureux. Elle entendit les voix derrière la porte, parlant de son comportement, elle tira la chasse d'eau encore et encore pour ne plus rien entendre, et posa ses avant-bras sur la lunette, elle ne savait pas si elle allait de nouveau dégurgiter tout ce qui était en elle.

Voyant qu'elle avait n'allait plus vomir, elle s'écroula contre le carrelage froid et se roula en boule, elle avait que d'une seule chose disparaître à jamais dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait fatalement, elle se déposa. D'autres flashs parviennent dans sa tête, enfermée dans le noir, un foulard en soie s'aventura le long de son cou, comme un serpent constrictor, il s'insinua sur sa peau et la marqua profondément.

 ** _« Je reviendrai te rechercher Janie… tu es à moi…rien qu'à moi… c'est moi tu t'es faite… tu me reviendras… » Promit une voix masculine._**

« Jane ! » Hurlèrent des voix à l'extérieur qui tambourinait avec force la porte qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ses gonds tandis que la nommée était tombée dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura était à patienter nerveusement à la salle d'attente, elle ne put rester inactive sur cette incommodante chaise en polymère thermodurcissable blanche. Debout, elle était en train de faire les cent pas, avec ses talons hauts qui claquèrent en castagnettes sur le sol, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne portait ce genre de chaussures, ils l'ennuyèrent profondément, elle s'en déchaussa et les balança dans la poubelle du coin.

Elle peigna nerveusement sa chevelure désordonnée avec ses doigts, elle avait envie de hurler sa frustration. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de revivre les mêmes tourments encore et encore sans aucune possibilité d'y remédier ? Elle était toujours à se retrouver sans réponse aux maux profonds et ancrés de Jane. Oui, la brune avait une terrible syncope, lorsqu'elle avait fui cette fête de retour…non-retour, elle s'était enfermée à clé dans les toilettes de l'appartement de Tommy. Et elle attendait de nouveau le diagnostic du médecin qui tardait. La scientifique se remémora parfaitement de la scène abominable qui s'est produite dans l'après-midi.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Maura avait vu son amie fuir de la fête spécialement préparée à son attention, elle sut à sa réaction craintive que ça avait été une effroyable idée, et ses paroles furent comme un coup de couteau dans son muscle cardiaque.

Jane ne voulait pas être parmi les vivants et auprès d'eux ? Elle ne souhaitait que mourir ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression qu'elle allait volontiers la rejoindre en enfer si elle disparaissait ? La seule peur qu'elle éprouvât, c'était de perdre à jamais sa meilleure amie.

Les invités ne surent comment se comporter face à ce débordement de colère. Angela essaya vainement de s'excuser de la réaction disproportionnée de sa fille. Cela enragea encore plus la légiste à ce terme inadéquate. À qui la faute cette pitoyable débâcle ? Elle l'avait mainte fois averti que son idée aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Jane n'était pas en forme, elle était l'ombre d'elle-même, elle combattait continuellement ses succubes, il ne fallait pas la presser ou imposer des décisions sans son accord.

L'ancienne légiste l'avait remarqué à toutes ces antécédentes réactions. Cette peur irrépressible qu'elle s'efforçât avec la plus grande peine à dissimuler, ces crises qui dominèrent le reste de sa rationalité. Et on l'accablait plus qu'elle ne pouvait endurer, elle était seulement humaine et non d'une machine totalement dépourvue d'émois. Elle se remémora parfaitement de sa période de sabotage avec ce tueur en série de Charles Hoyt. Elle n'était plus capable de profiter du soleil du jour extérieur, d'être au contact d'un homme, elle repoussait tout le monde, elle était incapable d'utiliser ses mains qui étaient gravement marquées par la férocité de son agresseur. Elle crut même ne plus avoir la capacité d'être détective. Aujourd'hui, ce fut pire que tout… finalement, elle le réalisa…véritablement…

Jane à cet époque trouble, ne cessait de pleurer toutes les nuits et de dire qu'elle était faible, que ce monstre aurait dû la tuer, qu'elle l'avait même suppliée de le faire. Et ce terrible cauchemar se répétait de nouveau…

Isles inspira profondément face à ses souvenirs si déplaisants, le regard remplit de détermination, elle mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla fortement, attirant toute l'attention à son encontre.

« Je suis désolée tout le monde, mais il serait préférable que vous partiez tous. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais les circonstances font que ne vous ne pouvez plus longuement rester en ces lieux. » Isles ouvrit la porte en grand, les proches surent qu'il ne pouvait plus s'attarder dans les environs, ils comprirent aisément que leur présence avait un effet négatif pour leur précieuse amie. Prenant leurs affaires, ils se rendirent un par un vers la sortie en disant désolé et au revoir.

« Maura se trompe, Jane est juste fatiguée. Ça lui passera. Je suis désolée. Vous la connaissez, elle est sanguine. » Angela contesta péniblement.

« Angela, est-ce que vous êtes dans un déni total ou vous vivez dans un monde imaginaire ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Aggraver encore plus l'état de votre fille ? Que Jane saute par la fenêtre ou qu'elle se tire une balle dans la tête pour comprendre qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout ! Vous ne faites qu'amplifier son mal en lui imposant vos propres désirs ! Je sais que vous êtes heureuse qu'elle soit vivante… je ne peux le nier…je partage cette immense joie… mais… maintenant… je suis réaliste sur sa condition de santé, elle n'est pas de retour comme nous l'avons tant espéré. Laissez-la respirer et faire ce qu'elle veut ! Elle est peut-être votre fille, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi avec elle ! Vous n'avez pas toujours raison. » Gronda excéder et d'une voix suraiguë la scientifique qui retenait précairement ses émotions. Ses mains tremblèrent vigoureusement, elle retient leur mouvement en attrapant l'étoffe de sa jupe. Elle voulait être un roc pour sa meilleure amie, quelqu'un qui se montrerait fort, qu'importent les obstacles qu'elle devait franchir. La protagoniste n'hésiterait pas à protéger la brunette de n'importe qui, et même de cette mère poule qu'elle considérait comme une deuxième maman. La famille pouvait être une source de souffrance inespérée, la scientifique le savait parfaitement. Elle avait été meurtrie par les deux côtés de son arbre généalogique, rejeté de leur amour et tendresse. Pourtant, la seule personne qui a su la réconforter et la protéger fut de nouveau la détective. S'opposant à ses deux pères et mères. Elle se remémora de ces mots qui était éternellement ancrée en elle, « je n'aime pas la façon dont ils te traitent Maura, et qu'importe si tu me dis que tu vas bien, ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Tu es une piètre menteuse et je suis un excellent détective et plus important, je suis ta meilleure amie, celle qui te connaît le plus. Tu es une merveille, brillante, généreuse et magnifique. Ils devraient être reconnaissants de t'avoir comme fille au lieu de te traiter comme une merde. Ne doute jamais tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Si tes parents sont aveugles pour ne pas le voir, mais j'en suis témoin quotidiennement. »

Elle aurait dû le faire auparavant, s'opposer becs et ongles, elle ne renouvellerait plus cette mauvaise expérience.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ma fille ? » Cette remarque prit de cours la légiste alors qu'elle soupirait, elle reprit de la contenance et fixa son interlocutrice sans jamais détourner son regard.

« Oui. » Dit-elle sans aucune hésitation. Les frères Rizzoli paraissaient être absolument gênés par cette scène qui déroulait malgré eux. Heureusement que tous les invités étaient partis. Ils s'observent longuement, se demandant s'ils devaient eux aussi s'éclipser discrètement afin de leur laisser de l'intimité.

« Non, je sais que tu l'aimes…je veux dire, est-ce que tu es amoureuse d'elle ? J'ai déjà une partie de mes réponses surtout quand j'ai vu l'embrasser à l'autoroute et la protéger avec virulence contre ce policier, mais je veux être certaine de ne pas me faire des idées. Ce serait regrettable pour nous tous. »

« Oui, je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je suis amoureuse de Jane Rizzoli, votre fille Angela. Je crois que j'ai toujours eu ces profonds sentiments pour elle, et en la perdant j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle. Un amour inconditionnel et sans limite. » Confia sans une once d'hésitation la blonde alors que sa voix dérailla légèrement vers la fin. Elle ne voulait pas faire sa déclaration de cette façon si abrupte, mais elle n'eut guère le choix, elle ne pouvait plus mentir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu la perturbes plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. » Cette remarqua fit sursauter les sourcils d'Isles. Comment osait-elle lui dire ces mots ?

« Que je la perturbe ? N'inversez-vous pas les rôles Angela, je n'ai jamais imposé mes sentiments à Jane et je ne le ferai jamais. »

« Mais elle sait que tu l'aimes ? » Riposta la matriarche qui savait parfaitement la réponse.

« Oui, mais je ne lui ai rien demandé en retour et je ne le ferai pas dans le futur. »

« Il vaudrait mieux, comme tu le dis, elle est déjà assez perturbée, je ne voudrais que tu aggraves sa santé avec… »

« Mes sentiments ? Vous devriez écouter vos propres conseils au lieu d'en donner aux autres sans connaissance de cause. » Continua froidement Isles qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ma, Maura, je pense que ce serait bien qu'on arrête tout cela. Jane n'est pas bien. On doit se centrer sur elle et pas sur vos petites querelles. » Plaida Tommy qui sentit la tension s'accumuler, il avait peur que ça explose.

L'accroc des chaussures tilta aussitôt au prénom de son amie, elle tourna toute son attention vers la porte des toilettes et se précipita en sa direction. Elle toqua avec hésitation.

« Jane ? Jane est-ce que tout va bien ? Jane ! » Mais aucune réponse.

« Combien de temps fut-elle enfermée à l'intérieur ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain. Cinq minutes…peut-être plus ou moins… » Déclara hésitant Frankie que ne sut que dire, tant de choses s'était produite en si peu de temps.

« Merde ! » Le médecin aux orbes verts laissa échapper une injure qui ne correspondait pas à son vocabulaire, mais la situation s'y prêta. Elle mit son oreille contre la paroi en bois, cela faisait déjà un long moment, Rizzoli fille était cloitrée à l'intérieur sans émettre le bruit ou son, ce qui présagea qu'un malheur s'était déroulé, ce fut ce silence tortueux qui éveilla ses soupçons que la situation était grave.

« Il faut appeler d'urgence les secours. Vite ! » Frankie prit son téléphone portable et composa sans hésiter le numéro.

« Maura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea inquiète la matriarche qui se rapprocha, mais la nommée ne fit pas attention à sa présence, elle observa le propriétaire des lieux avec empressement.

« Tommy, est-ce que tu as des outils ? Par exemple, un tournevis ou marteau ? Quelque chose de solide qui pourrait débloquer de ses gonds la porte. »

« Euh…oui, je pense…je vais chercher ma boite à outils. Elle est sous mon évier de ma cuisine. Mais je peux défoncer la porte. »

« Surtout pas ! Vu la petitesse de la pièce et le plus importante, cette porte qui s'ouvre de l'intérieur, Jane sera forcément blessée par l'impact, on ne peut prévoir ce qui va arriver. Dépêche-toi Tommy, nous avons peu de temps devant nous. On doit la sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Bien qu'elle se montrât calme en donnant toutes ces précises instructions, en réalité, Isles n'avait qu'une seule envie de s'écrouler sur le sol et de taper continuellement contre cette porte. Elle mit simplement sa main sur le bois, une manière de se rassurer.

« Jane…chérie…on arrive…attends-nous… » Isles implora de nouveau impuissante.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

La culpabilité se propageait comme du venin à l'intérieur doucement et douloureusement. Une petite voix en elle l'insultait de sa bêtise. Si elle perdait à jamais la confiance inestimable de sa meilleure amie, elle ne s'en remettrait pas…le pire, c'était les images de Jane qui lui franchirent l'esprit, lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à la libérer dans son enclos. Inerte, rigide et glaciale, elle ne respirait pas comme une poupée désarticulée, un cadavre... Les secours étaient venus à temps, Jane avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et Maura avait dû faire avant leur arriver un massage cardiaque.

Oui, la blonde avait eu tort de ne pas s'imposer face à Angela, elle n'avait jamais été capable de s'imposer dans cette famille, ils avaient tous un caractère bien trempé, elle ne pouvait le nier…

Dorénavant, sa trêve avec la matriarche était rompue. Elle fixa attentivement la mama italienne qui sanglotait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de la réconforter. Elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. C'était puéril, mais cela lui importait peu.

Finalement, un homme en blanc s'approcha du groupe qui se leva en harmonie.

« Est-ce que vous êtes les proches de Mademoiselle Jane Rizzoli ? »

« Oui, nous sommes tous les membres de sa famille, je suis sa mère. » Intervient Angela qui prit l'assurance de se rapprocher alors que ses yeux étaient gonflés par les pleurs incessants.

« L'état de mademoiselle Rizzoli est stationnaire, elle a de nouveau fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant plus d'une une minute… on a pu stabiliser sa condition avec le défibrillateur ainsi que des calmants, elle n'a pas eu de dommage cérébral à cause du manque d'air au cerveau. Mais je pense qu'elle a été victime d'un stress extrême qui a empêché son cœur de battre correctement. Nous allons la garder plus longuement en observation pour cette nuit. On va aussi lui faire un électrocardiogramme. Mais elle est consciente, légèrement déboussolée, ce qui est tout bonnement compréhensif. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? » Demanda d'une manière pressante Frankie alors qu'il retenait par la taille sa pauvre mère qui s'enlisait vers le bas face aux informations qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Ma patiente a stipulé qu'une seule personne vienne la voir. Son frère Tommy et personne d'autre. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ! Je suis sa mère ! J'ai le droit de la voir ! » Grogna Angela qui détestait d'être une nouvelle fois mise en retrait par son propre enfant. Oui, elle avait fait une erreur monumentale, elle le déplorait amèrement.

« Ma, tu devrais te calmer. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver autant. » Ajouta Frankie qui était lui aussi peiné que sa sœur ne veuille pas le rencontrer. Depuis le début, elle avait été distante et cela ne sembla pas s'arranger. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne saisissait pas cette évidente répulsion.

Tommy était mal par rapport aux autres membres de sa famille, il n'osait pas aborder leur regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa grande sœur lui faisait une telle confiance…c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le mettait en avant. Il n'était pourtant pas une personne fiable…c'était même lui le vilain petit canard de la famille. De plus, sa relation avec son ainée n'était pas par le passé reluisant, elle lui faisait souvent la morale sur son comportement immature et irréfléchi. Cependant, il suivit le docteur et se dirigea vers la chambre sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas entrevoir la souffrance de ses proches d'être ainsi le grand privilégié. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Jane…c'est moi…Tommy… » La peinture qui se dessina était déchirante à souhait. Jane, totalement inerte, était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, les bras sur le côté de son corps, le regard engouffré dans les cieux. Le brun avait l'impression qu'elle était sur son lit de mort, aucune réaction, il était même terrifié lorsqu'il ne vit pas ses paupières se refermer…déjà plusieurs secondes et le soulagement se lut quand elle dévissa la tête en sa direction. Non, ce n'était pas mieux, ce regard chocolat était vide et éteint, aussi sombre que les yeux d'un corbeau.

* * *

L'homme inspira et rejoint son interlocutrice qui reprit aussitôt sa position initiale, il prit une chaise et s'assit. Sa sœur n'avait pas l'intention de commencer les discussions, il était nécessaire qu'il le fasse.

« Jane, j'aimerais m'excuser au nom de tout le monde, tu sais que notre mère est ainsi. Surprotectrice, envahissante, elle ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actions, ton portrait craché. Elle ne pensait pas un mal, elle imaginait que revoir des proches te rendrait de meilleures humeurs, on a tenté de l'arrêter, mais en une dizaine de minutes, elle a averti la moitié de la ville. Quant à Maura, elle s'est même violemment disputée avec elle. On a presque cru avec Frankie qu'elles allaient en venir aux mains, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de couteau ou de vases, ça aurait été le carnage dans mon appartement. » Jane aurait pu rire à cette réalité, cependant, elle ne pouvait plus la capacité de le faire, elle fixa le plafond, elle ne cessait de se remémorer de cet avertissement que lui avait dit son geôlier. Il viendrait la rechercher, mais elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de lui faire du mal comme à ses proches.

« Malheureusement, je le sais, et je ne lui en veux pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'essaie à tout prix à m'éloigner d'elle et de tous les autres ? Car ils me regardent comme si j'étais la personne d'il y a six ans. Contrairement à toi petit frère… Ma me voit comme si j'étais sa petite fille adorée, innocente et garçon manqué, Maura comme sa fidèle meilleure amie moqueuse et rebelle, et Frankie comme son modèle de détective, casse-cou et forte. C'est tellement de pression à porter, je ne suis pas capable de répondre à leurs attentes. Je n'en ai pas la force, je ne suis aucune de ses personnes. »

« Je sais que tu n'es plus la même Jane. J'ai aussi vécu des moments difficiles, la prison, le divorce, le chômage, l'alcoolisme… j'ai aussi changé, on me voit toujours comme le petit Tommy irresponsable. Je dois dire que j'arrive à me mettre dans ta peau bien que je sache que tu as vécu pire situation… depuis que tu as disparu, notre famille a explosé en morceau. Tu n'en as pas conscience, car on voulait de préserver, mais le seul lien qui nous lie actuellement les uns et autres, c'est toi Jane. Les journalistes nous ont harcelés, j'ai eu des types louches qui m'ont abordé, qui m'ont fait plonger dans les jeux, je me suis remis à boire, j'ai volé Frankie et ma, j'ai si honte. J'ai été en cellule de dégrisement pour voie de fait…Frankie s'est marié avec Nina, il a eu une petite fille, ils se sont séparés il y a quelques semaines parce qu'il était inconscient dans son travail, on l'accusait d'être violent envers les suspects, il a même été accusé d'avoir volontairement tué un jeune noir… et Nina s'est remariés, elle vit avec sa fille à Manhattan. Ma, elle a eu une dépression…on a dû la mettre dans une maison médicalisée pendant des mois…elle parlait tout de seule et avec toi…elle eut des crises de démence… elle s'était perdue en ville alors qu'elle était en chausson…elle tenait dans ses bras la couverture que tu avais lorsque tu étais un bébé…Maura, elle est partie, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas mieux vécu ta perte, elle qui était si introvertie socialement, ça a empiré. Cavaugnh…il est décédé il y a un an d'un cancer du foie. Pour finir, je pense qu'on ne veut pas te perdre, c'était si douloureux de ne plus t'avoir à nos côtés, tu as une place inestimable parmi nous. Même si tu es brisée, tu es là, peut-être plus la même, mais ce n'est pas important. Je sais qu'on doit se mettre dans ta situation, mais essaye de voir ce qu'on ressent et pourquoi on se raccroche autant à cet espoir de te revoir. » La beauté sombre n'était pas désarçonnée par toutes ses révélations, elle était si détachée comme si les mots ne parvenaient pas l'atteindre.

« J'ai cru que je pouvais m'en sortir Tommy, mais je suis incapable de combattre seule…j'avais deux options, la première ne semble pas du tout fonctionner, donc je vais opter pour l'autre solution, il semblerait que je n'ai guère le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jane ? » Questionna l'homme qui commençait à redouter la réponse.

« Je vais aller séjourner au centre de santé mentale d'Erich Lindemann. J'ai déjà pris les dispositions, je partirai demain. »


	10. Chapter 10

Merci infiniment pour les agréables commentaires que j'ai reçu, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.

* * *

Jane ne supportait pas qu'on la suive continuellement dans ses déplacements, elle préféra même porter un bracelet électronique à la cheville qu'avaient les prisonniers en probation, ils avaient moins d'entraves dans leur déplacement. Certes, c'était de sa propre initiative qu'elle s'était rendue dans cette institution. Si elle devait sortir à l'extérieur, elle devait avoir une permission et un accompagnant, toutefois, elle n'allait pas en solitaire faire un safari en Afrique.

Elle avait fait part de sa décision à ses proches de se rendre dans ces lieux, ils furent visiblement déstabilisés par sa décision. Ils ne se doutaient pas que la détective était prête à tout pour avoir un semblant de lucidité dans ses moments de cauchemars. Et leur avoua qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide de professionnels, que ce n'était pas leur faute. Mais cet éloignement brutal brisa leur cœur. De nouveau, ils se sentirent volontairement rejetés de la vie de Jane. Car celle-ci n'avait accepté aucune de leur visite pour l'instant. L'Italienne voulait se consacrer uniquement à sa thérapie et rien d'autre. Et aurait pu être plus cruelle et ne plus vouloir aucune interaction avec ces visages familiers de son passé, toutefois, elle avait agréé de les voir dans deux semaines, pendant le week-end.

Cela faisait déjà presque quinze longues semaines que l'ancienne détective était dans ce centre. Oui, des infirmiers et médecins surveillaient continuellement sa progression sur la voie du rétablissement. Elle prenait sans trouble ses médicaments, elle ne pouvait réchapper à leur besoin, elle n'aurait pas été capable de dormir ou même de rester éveillée sans péter un plomb. Sans cerveau ne pouvait plus divaguer tant qu'il était drogué, l'effet était visiblement de l'assommer, même un bœuf ne se mutinerait pas à la puissance. Oui elle était devenue comme une larve, sans force ou volonté, elle était continuellement épuisée. Les effets secondaires de son traitement. Elle participa à sa manière aux groupes de paroles. Elle ne dévoilait que le superflu de sa condition, elle ne se dévoila pas sur certains sujets de sa captivité, viol, ses humiliations. Même si certains du groupe de parole l'avaient sondé sur son doigt en moins. Comment s'était-elle faite cette blessure irréparable ? Est-ce qu'elle allait mettre une prothèse pour remplacer ce membre manquant. Honnêtement, la brunette n'y avait pas spécialement réfléchi, mais oui, elle ne voulait pas avoir une autre empreinte indélébile de sa captivité sur elle, elle en possédait tellement de plus ou moins voyante.

Avec son psychologue, ils avaient évoqué le fait de revenir auprès de ses proches, de leur parler à cœur ouvert, de s'excuser de sa brutalité. Elle avait donc eu pour sujet d'écrire une lettre à chacun d'eux, Rizzoli n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'épancher aisément sur ses émotions, son métier ne lui avait jamais permis cette faiblesse. Les dévoiler à haute voix fut tout simplement impossible, il y avait de la pudeur et un certain malaise. Mais elle se donna entièrement la tâche, le plus difficile ce fut d'écrire à sa mère et surtout Maura. Pour sa mère, elle s'excusa de l'avoir à de nombreuses reprises déçues, de ne pas être la fille idéale qu'elle avait toujours rêvée, douce, féminine, elle lui écrit qu'elle était reconnaissante d'avoir une mère comme elle. Compréhensive et si aimante bien qu'envahissante et maladroite mais personne n'était parfait. Elle se rendit qu'une mère aimait de manière inconditionnelle sa progéniture.

Pour sa meilleure amie, c'était plus compliqué de lui décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui elle était terriblement coupable de l'avoir blessée, de s'être emportée contre elle à cause de cette fête surprise pour son retour dont elle n'était pas responsable. La façon horrible dont elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle souhaitait mesquinement la blesser, qu'on partage d'une certaine façon à sa souffrance. Mais elle avoua malgré tout qu'elle tiendrait toujours à elle, que ça continuerait d'exister malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés si elle était de nouveau dans une situation périlleuse. Si elle ne le montra pas clairement, elle ne devait pas douter de son amour particulier envers elle.

Avec son médecin, ils avaient aussi fait part du projet de refaire complètement une nouvelle vie. Jane ne voulait plus vivre à Boston, ni être de nouveau détective. Se marier et avoir des enfants, elle n'en était pas capable d'en tenir les rênes de ces lourdes responsabilités. Aimer quelqu'un…c'était aussi difficile.

La nourriture, c'était comme les hôpitaux, sans saveurs, désagréable, et nutritif à ce qu'il paraissait. Ce qui était bon pour la santé était totalement mauvais aux papilles. Une pizza ou une bière seraient le paradis…

Les activités et les animations n'étaient pas fantastiques, mais surtout rien de palpitant, dessiner et regarder la télévision, parfois il y avait des jeux de rôle, mais Rizzoli s'en porta mieux qu'elle n'imaginait. Reconnaitre à haute voix qu'elle était mal fut un pas de géant pour elle. Aussi, elle n'avait plus ce frein émotionnel que lui imposait instinctivement sa famille. Elle respirait finalement sans contrainte. Si elle agissait mal, ses proches ne seraient pas témoins. Si elle merdait, elle pouvait se relever sans se faire réprimander ou autoculpabiliser. La brunette était étonnée, mais elle s'était même faite un 'ami'.

* * *

« Jay ! Jay ! Jay ! » Hurla joyeusement une voix familière, elle sursauta aux cris fracassants, elle vit à sa rencontre Mikael qui trottinait parmi les locataires du sanatorium et secoua sa main en signe de salut, comme un heureux animal qui voyait à son plus grand bonheur son maitre adoré.

« Hé Miki ! » Elle sourit radieusement en voyant un jeune homme de vingt ans, il était plus grand qu'elle, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, un beau brun aux yeux bleus de cet institut, son problème ? Il était gravement autiste. Sa famille n'avait pas la capacité de s'occuper de lui, il n'avait pas de parents, morts tous les deux lors d'un accident de voiture, sa grand-mère unique famille, était trop âgée et sans ressource nécessaire pour s'occuper décemment de lui. Sa taille et puissance était problématique lors de tâche quotidienne, donner le bain, le nourrir, et autres activités qui parurent banales. Malgré qu'il eût physiquement l'âge d'un homme, intellectuellement, c'était un enfant de dix ans. Super actif, avec une imagination débordante, il était aussi très peureux, mais très intelligent, il avait un talent pour les mathématique et calculs les plus complexes. Une fois, il dut être attaché avec une camisole de force parce qu'il avait tenté de fuir pour jouer à cache-cache, les infirmiers ont été bien sonnés et battus par ses assauts. Jane ne se s'attendit pas à ce qu'un autiste face parti des patients, mais comme l'avait signifié son thérapeute, les malades avaient tous des problèmes d'ordre psychologique et n'étaient pas forcément fous comme pensé la société. Les hôpitaux psychiatriques avaient changé de cette image barbare du passé avec les camisoles de force, pièces cloisonnées. On traitait aussi les troubles alimentaires, les suicidaires, les schizophrènes et droguées. Bien entendu, les différentes échelles dangerosités de cas ne se rassemblaient pas en un même lieu.

Le jeune homme allait se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Il était si imposant, sa taille la recouvrit entièrement alors la détective se recula aussitôt de crainte. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore surmonté sa phobie du contact physique, elle avait un long chemin à traverser. Même si le blond était inoffensif et qu'il ne lui ferait pas volontairement mal. Ce geste de rejet était simplement automatique de la part de son corps, une sorte d'autodéfense comme lui avait expressément expliqué son psychologue. Mickael s'arrêta net dans sa course, il commença à regarder avec des yeux ronds et larmoyants sa comparse, qui fut peinée de ses propres réactions, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors que son cœur martelait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique.

« Je suis désolée bonhomme, tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi ? Je t'aime beaucoup, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche… tu n'aimes pas les bains et les monstres ? Tu me comprends… n'est-ce pas ? » L'autiste se mit à renifler et à secoua positivement la tête. Elle se remémora du jour lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras, elle était tombée à la renverse. Les images de son agression étaient constantes à son esprit, ce n'était pas son ami qu'elle voyait, mais les traits de son agresseur, ricanant et la frappant encore et encore, elle avait fait une terrible crise de convulsion, le regard partit dans le blanc, la respiration entrecoupée. Cette image avait dû gravement traumatiser le blond, pourtant, il faisait toujours particulièrement attention à ses actions (qui se trouvaient souvent brutaux), et cela uniquement avec Jane. Même les médecins n'arrivaient pas à cet exploit de le calmer et de le faire obéir comme arrivait la prodigieuse Rizzoli. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était continuellement avec lui, ou plutôt qu'il était continuellement avec elle. S'il y avait un problème avec Mikael, on faisait appel à sa grande amie et sa seule personne de confiance.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le sol, en signe de soumission ou pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un danger ? Jane n'avait pas la moindre idée, d'une certaine façon, elle était touchée de son initiative. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvertement déclaré, mais elle aimait beaucoup les enfants. Et ce jeune homme, ce fut le véritable contact humain qu'elle avait eu avec le monde extérieur. C'était très précieux pour elle, et ça avait une réaction bénéfique, son thérapeute l'avait remarqué. C'était donc donnant-donnant.

Mettant ses doutes de côtés qui étaient en train de la ronger comme un os. Elle essuya ses mains continuellement glaciales et rigides contre le tissu fin de sa blouse, elle avança avec précaution sa main vers son visage, l'homme s'approcha et frotta affectueusement sa joue contre cette main qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

« Tu es un très gentil garçon. Merci Miki. » C'était un surnom qu'appréciât énormément le blond, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« J'aime Jay ! C'est mon amie ! Ma meilleure amie ! »

« Je sais, tu es aussi mon ami. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? » Il y avait beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix.

« Oui. » Rassura la brune qui effleura avec moins d'hésitation qu'a l'accoutumé l'épaule de son ami.

« Promis ? » L'autiste montra son petit doigt, la protagoniste riait, elle utilisa son petit doigt et serra volontiers contre celui du blond. Leur interaction devenait si naturelle, leurs pathologies respectives étaient un obstacle, mais moins omniprésentes.

« Promis. » Rizzoli savait parfaitement qu'il la considérait comme une sorte de substitution à sa mère. Il s'était attaché si vite à elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour attirer la moindre sympathie du jeune homme. Ce fut même le contraire, elle l'évitait comme la peste lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première en session de groupe, il avait été installé à ses côtés, il était très entreprenant, il parlait continuellement, ce eut le don d'irriter la détective dont la patience était assez limitée, elle lui avait simplement rugi dessus 'd'arrêter de l'emmerder', le jeune homme était tombé de sa chaise face à l'emportement et s'était caché contre le coin d'un mur tremblant de peur.

Elle ne lui parlait pas, et changea de chemin s'ils avaient par malheur de se croiser. C'était immature et égoïste, mais Jane l'était devenue d'une certaine façon. Cependant, quand le blond avait fait une terrible crise, un autre patient l'avait poussé en le traitant de taré. Lors de sa chute, il s'était par la même occasion involontairement blessé l'œil et l'arcade sourcilière qui était devenue sanguinolente. Rizzoli s'était précipité pour venir à son secours, car les infirmiers avaient dû le maintenir au sol, le voyant ainsi lui avait brisé le cœur, elle se voyait en lui, terrorisé et impuissant face au danger. Elle avait su le calmer de ses cris, simplement en le rassurant et en le parlant doucement, elle avait pris cette initiative incroyable de le cajoler dans ses bras, de le bercer. Bien que ce fut un supplice pour ses nerfs, elle ne pensa plus à son calvaire, sa souffrance. Elle n'avait pas la moindre du pourquoi, mais elle resta toujours auprès de lui. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle allait prochainement partir de ce centre, son ami aurait le cœur brisé de cette inévitable séparation. Elle s'attachait à lui, plus que nécessaire et ce n'était pas bon, ça la rendait faible dans ses résolutions.

* * *

Jane laissa volontiers son ami attraper le tissu de son vêtement. Il était debout, derrière elle, il semblait être très heureux. Ils allaient faire une activité extérieure, un petit match de ballon avec d'autres membres de leur groupe. Le duo allait se rendre à l'extérieur lorsqu'ils virent leur praticien du jour les saluer.

Un patient se mit soudainement à pousser violemment une infirmière qui s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol en apportant avec le chariot qu'elle poussait avec elle, tout éclata sur le sol. Une partie des malades furent terrorisée, ils crièrent et se replièrent sur eux-mêmes d'autres, d'autres s'éloignaient de peur et beuglèrent. Le patient fou furieux allait piétiner à coup de pied sa victime qui était sans défense et rouler en boule. Rizzoli se remémora parfaitement de cette scène, son bourreau qui la martelait de coup à lui en briser les cotes. Elle s'agrippait avec ses doigts tremblants les barreaux de la cage, mais ne parvient pas à se soutenir, elle hurla de douleur encore et encore, aucune pitié, aucun repos. Jane n'avait pas réalisé, mais ses jambes avaient agi par eux-mêmes, en se contorsionnant sur elle pour implorer une quelconque indulgence qui stupidement inutile face au monstre qu'elle faisait face.

L'héroïne s'était précipitée contre l'attaquant. L'adrénaline et la colère l'aveuglèrent entièrement comme une vague subversive. Elle plongea la tête la première, elle le plaqua violemment par la taille, le faisant chuter à terre comme le serait un joueur de football américain. Un grand 'BAM' retentit. L'homme se débâtit en donnant un percutant coup de coude dans le visage de son opposante qui se contorsionna de douleur, désarçonnée une fraction de seconde, ce fut à son entier désavantage. L'homme se retourna rapidement sur son dos et mit ses mains autour de sa gorge. Jane ne se laissa pas faire à cet étranglement bien que sa tête basculât en arrière par la force employée contre sa trachée. À cheval sur l'homme, elle lui asséna une pluie de coups de poing. Elle en perdit le compte, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle le tourmenta tellement qu'il perdit finalement connaissance, le visage complètement ensanglanté. Cependant, elle continua ses assauts, elle le tuerait ! Elle fut éloignée de sa victime par la puissance virile de deux infirmiers qui maintenaient avec complications ses mouvements intempestifs.

« Jay ! »

« Jane ! Ça suffit ! Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu en capable maintenant ! Respire ! Concentre-toi ! » Ordonna son médecin, la nommée entendit les pleures de son ami, elle ne résista plus. Elle reprit promptement sa respiration comme elle avait appris à le faire, les yeux clos, elle entendit seulement les palpitations de son cœur clapoter dans ses pavillons auditifs, ses nerfs étaient moins troublés. Après ce moment de furie, elle ne se sentit pas en forme, un mal de tête sifflait, sa joue lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'hémoglobine et de traumatismes bénins.

« Arg… putain… ça fait mal… » Elle grommela pour elle-même, elle espérait ne pas s'être déboitée ou pire, de nouveau cassée la mâchoire avec ce sale type. Toute cette adrénaline et cette souffrance fit papillonner ses paupières, pas encore…elle bredouilla avant de s'écrouler dans les abymes de l'inconscience.

* * *

Les médecins avaient dû avertir la famille de Jane de l'agression, c'était la politique de l'établissement de prévenir les membres de la famille s'il y avait eu le moindre souci, c'était pour prévenir d'un procès pour dissimulation. Et ce fut aussi pour garder une réputation respectable du lieu.

La nommée était à l'infirmerie, en un seul morceau, légèrement désorienté, il y avait eu plus peur que de mal. La brunette sur la table d'auscultation se mit à bouder, elle allait avoir une carte fidélité pour l'hôpital, combien de fois en une année… qui ne s'était pas encore totalement écoulée ? Le terme de casse-cou lui allait à la perfection, éventuellement, pour nouvelle vocation, elle devrait devenir cascadeuse professionnelle ? Cela donnerait une crise cardiaque à sa pauvre mère…qui en avait déjà assez bavé…

« Je vous donne ces antalgiques pour votre joue ainsi que vos migraines. En regardant de près votre dossier médical, j'ai préféré ne pas vous donner une dose trop forte. Prenez ces médicaments toutes les cinq heures, seulement deux comprimés pendant deux jours. Vous avez de la chance, votre mâchoire n'est pas endommagée. Mais vous aurez un immense hématome qui commence déjà à se dessiner. Ce sera douloureux, mais supportable si vous faites attention en mastiquant votre nourriture tout comme en dormant. Pour votre cou, il y a seulement une légère inflammation qui se résorberait dans les vingt-quatre heures. Vos doigts ont quelques écorchures superficielles, il faudra juste un peu de baume. On m'a parlé de votre action courageuse, vous avez secouru une aide-soignante alors que la situation aurait pu être plus dramatique. » Déclara le médecin, Rizzoli prit le nécessaire, encore plus de médicaments…

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » Pensa la brune qui inspecta les bandages à ses mains.

« Aussi, j'ai eu l'appel de la secrétaire du centre, votre mère et amie souhaiteraient vous voir. Actuellement, elles sont dans l'établissement dans la salle d'attente, mortes d'inquiétude. Nous avons dû les avertir de votre altercation avec un autre patient. Nous leur avons dit que rien de mal ne vous étiez arrivée, mais elles voulaient en être certaine, vous voir en chair et en os pour ainsi dire. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas avoir leur visite pendant les dates règlementaires, mais elles ont fait tout ce chemin pour vous voir. » La brunette se mit à serrer des dents et maugréa de douleur, elle avait malencontreusement oublié sa blessure, tant de drames se cumulaient dans sa vie…

« D'accord, j'irai les voir. » La brunette sut qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, elle se leva, elle savait où se diriger. Elle vit un infirmier l'attendre à sa sortie.

« J'aimerai d'abord passer dans ma chambre pour chercher quelque chose. Est-ce possible ? » L'homme approuva la demande. Après avoir pris ce qui lui était nécessaire, la patiente à la chevelure corbeau suivit de près son accompagnant. Il l'emmena dans une sorte de serre qui avait pour extérieur un magnifique jardin boisé. La détective vit les deux femmes de sa vie qui étaient assises autour d'une table ronde blanche en métal, elle tenta de ne pas paraitre nerveuse, cependant ce fut impossible, surtout à leur réaction à son encontre. Comme si elles voyaient un revenant…d'une certaine façon elle l'était…

« Salut. » Jane s'assit comme si de rien n'était en face du duo qui était paralysé. Probablement interloquer par l'apparence piteuse de la brune bien qu'elle força un sourire, ou la voir si dénuée d'émotions.

« Oh non…Jane... » La dite avait déjà bien en évidence un immense bleu tout le long de sa mâchoire, des marques rouges et visibles d'étranglement sur son cou, les articulations de ses doigts enflées. Elle qui voulait se montrer à son meilleur jour après tant de temps de séparation, elle était gâtée. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de ses deux interlocutrices qui la scrutaient dans les moindres détails. Comme si elles voulaient mémoriser à jamais l'allure de leur comparse de peur de l'oublier.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est uniquement superficiel m'a confirmé le médecin. Ça partira dans quelques jours. J'ai connu bien pire que cela. » Souffla d'un neutre la détective qui observa l'extérieur du centre.

« Angela, ne faites pas ça, si elle le dit, ça doit être vrai. » Elle se douta de la réaction disproportionnée de sa mère à cette réplique, elle n'avait pas à attendre plus longuement son jaillissement de colère.

« Ce n'est rien ? Maura tu es aveugle ou quoi ! Regarde-la ! À chaque fois qu'elle daigne qu'on la rende visite, elle est toujours blessée ! La prochaine, elle sera entre quatre planches en bois ! J'ai cru que mon bébé serait en sécurité ici ! Vous me l'aviez pourtant tous dit ! » Beugla Angela les larmes aux yeux en observant sa progéniture, pourquoi elle était toujours aussi blessée ? Qu'avait-elle fait d'impardonnable dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter un tel sort ?

« Angela. Nous en avons déjà parlé en route. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, mais être auprès de Jane ! Il y a eu un fâcheux accident. Nous n'allons pas en revenir là-dessus ! » Supplia Isles en essayant de retenir les ardeurs de cette mère poule, elle n'allait pas de nouveau la laisser gâcher leur rencontre avec Jane, certes, les circonstances étaient particulières. Néanmoins, elle devait se de la calmer. La légiste était aussi choquée par l'apparence de sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait que désiré qu'une chose, l'examiner dans les moindres détails pour convaincue de son bien-être. Et entendre par téléphone qu'elle avait était meurtri lors d'une bagarre avait glacé son sang.

« Un fâcheux accident ? Ma fille se faire battre par un malade, elle a des ecchymoses partout comme si elle était un sac de frappes ! Et je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais la situation ! On m'a forcé ! »

« Je peux partir s'il le faut… ça réglera le problème. Vous pourrez vous disputer calmement sans ma présence, vu qu'elle vous importune. Vous avez constaté que j'étais en un seul morceau, donc au revoir. » Coupa glacialement Jane qui se leva de sa chaise dont elle fit grincer ses pieds sur le sol, elle ne supportait plus d'assister à cette inutile conversation dont elle était le sujet principal, mais totalement mise à l'écart.

« NON ! » En synchronisation, Maura et Angela s'étaient levées d'un bond, mettant brièvement de côté leur antérieure altercation. Cela faisait des mois, presque quatre mois qu'elles n'avaient pas vu Jane, et elles devaient attendre encore deux interminables semaines pour avoir le privilège de la revoir.

« Reste Jane, nous t'importunerons plus, je le certifie. N'est-ce pas Angela ? » Insista Isles en direction de la mère de famille qui soupira, mais acquiesçait malgré tout. La dénommée reprit sa place comme ses visiteuses.

Il y eut un mutisme environnant extraordinairement encombrant. La brunette se balança de l'avant à l'arrière avec sa chaise pour se distraire, cependant, elle fut toujours aussi anxieuse, qu'est-ce que ses interlocutrices allaient lui dire après si longue période d'absence. Elle ressentit leur regard et appréhension, c'était si logique.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Initia Maura qui s'avança sur un terrain neutre. Jane s'arrêta de jouer à la bascule, elle se montra plus sérieuse.

« Sincèrement ? Je ne pense pas aller bien, mais mieux qu'auparavant, un peu. »

« C'est bien, comment trouves-tu le centre ? Les pensionnaires et médecins ? »

« Étonnamment, pas si mal, je m'attendais à pire, mais l'équipe médicale est très à l'écoute et bienveillante. »

« Contrairement à nous ? » Suggéra avec dédain Angela.

« Bon ça suffit Angela ! Si vous ne pouvez tenir parole alors il serait préférable que vous me laissiez seule avec Jane. Restez dans la voiture ! » La fan des red socks avait franchement envie de partir. Et ses migraines commençaient à s'amplifier. Elle dut se masser les tempes, ses paupières semblaient s'alourdirent sous leur poids.

* * *

« Arrêtez-le ! » Hurlèrent plusieurs voix qui se dirigeaient inéluctablement vers les protagonistes. Jane se retourna, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et vit apparaitre son ami qui courrait comme s'il se faisait poursuivre par le diable. Il était paniqué et observa les alentours.

« Miki ? » Le nommé haletant se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Il s'avérait que son fidèle compagnon l'avait cherché partout.

« JAY ! Tu es là ! » La policière se releva de sa chaise quand elle vit des infirmiers attraper fermement l'autiste, en l'agrippant ses bras pour les maintenir derrière son dos, ils le soutinrent sur le sol alors qu'il couinait et implorait l'aide de son amie. Elle se précipita aussitôt à sa rescousse.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! » Aboya folle furieuse l'ancienne enquêtrice.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ! Il est dangereux, il a mordu un infirmier et presque donné un coup de boule à un autre. Et j'ai le nez cassé ! » Comme si cela allait apitoyer la détective qui l'avait eu plusieurs fois cassé et elle avait eu pire.

« Je me porte garant pour lui, il ne ferait aucun mal. »

« Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Jane Rizzoli. Demandez aux médecins, ils savent que je suis la seule à pouvoir surveiller Mickael Mayers. » Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux et renifla, Jane repoussa brutalement ses détracteurs, il était libre et rampa vers sa sauveuse et se cacha derrière elle, lui tenant son haut. Comme une louve qui protège son louveteau, Rizzoli le visage fermé, utilisa son corps comme barrière, elle mit son bras sur le côté. Les hommes en blancs s'observèrent et rendirent les armes quand leur collègue confirma les paroles de la patiente.

« Jay…je suis désolé…je suis méchant…vraiment méchant…je ne voulais pas faire du mal… tu me détestes… » La dite se retourna.

« Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas méchant, juste soucieux pour moi ? Je ne te détesterais jamais. Merci beaucoup. » La beauté sombre sourit tendrement à son ami. Maura et Angela furent surprise de voir la brune se comporter de la sorte, si détendue, mais surtout de la voir sourire de la sorte… comme avant… elles en avaient même les larmes aux yeux…


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait déjà deux longues semaines avant leur précédente visite de Jane. Celle-ci avait accepté de les revoir sans rechigner, elle avait été assez calme et bien portante à ce que purent constater ses proches. Et la voir sourire si naturellement et avoir un ami était un grand progrès pour son rétablissement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce point.

* * *

Maura se rendit au centre en compagnie d'Angela et de Frankie, Tommy devait s'occuper de son fils pour le week-end, mais il rendrait visite la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion. Le trio étaient assez anxieux, mais à la fois heureux de revoir la jeune femme. Ils ne pouvaient nier que les doutes étaient omniprésents sur sa condition. Est-ce qu'ils allaient voir une complète étrangère ? Une femme agressive et méfiante ? Ou l'image de celle qu'ils avaient cru perdre à jamais, leur Jane, souriante, attentive et moqueuse ? Il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions. Jane avait vécu un tel traumatisme qu'elle garderait à jamais des séquelles dans son âme, Isles venait finalement de le réaliser. Elle comprenait dorénavant la colère, confusion et frustration de sa meilleure amie. La châtaine s'était remise en question, elle était trop proche de la victime donc elle n'avait pas les idées claires, non, elle avait été aveuglée, elle comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle les médecins ne soignaient pas leurs proches, l'erreur médicale, ne plus avoir conscience de son devoir et ne plus être rationnelle.

Initialement, elle voyait donc Jane s'en sortir comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait dû en parler avec un psychologue qui fut neutre et partial contrairement à elle, afin de saisir réellement le trouble profondément ancré de l'Italienne. Il fut clair, elle mettait inconsciemment la pression sur les épaules de sa collègue, lui répétant que tout irait bien n'était pas la solution, ce n'était pas comme avec sa terrible confrontation avec Hoyt. Elle avait été continuellement à ses côtés, la forçant à se bouger, à ne pas dépérir, une rééducation physique de ses mains et que son mental d'être une pauvre victime incapable de se défendre face à un impitoyable psychopathe. La brunette s'était sentie à l'époque faible et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la voie misérable et brisée.

Dans ce cas présent, elle était brisée et elle le montra constamment, elle ne pouvait pas le dissimuler. Elle n'avait plus les mêmes repères à cause de son emprisonnement, elle avait perdu quatre ans de sa vie et ne pourra plus jamais les retrouver. Et ce besoin d'éloignement, c'était probablement pour ne pas être témoin dans le regard des autres la perte qu'elle avait endurée. En voulant aider, les proches de Jane n'avaient fait qu'empirer son 'dégoût' d'elle, de celle qu'elle n'était plus. La légiste se promit de ne plus renouveler cette même faute qui aurait pu devenir irréparable. Isles devait accepter que Jane ne serait plus celle de ses souvenirs, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas entièrement, qu'une autre facette de sa personnalité allait immerger, c'était ce qui l'effraya le plus, qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle et non le contraire. Elle tenait à elle, elle réapprendrait à connaitre sa meilleure amie, à lui donner de nouveaux souvenirs, à surmonter les plus terribles.

* * *

À l'entrée de l'établissement, le petit groupe se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste, c'était une personne différente que d'habitude, peut-être une remplaçante ?

« Nous voudrions voir Mademoiselle Rizzoli. » Déclara Angela qui prit l'initiative de prendre la parole. La réceptionniste, une quinquagénaire rousse, observa les intervenants puis sur son ordinateur derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires et tapota rapidement sur les touches du clavier comme une dactylo professionnelle, elle se mit à froncer des sourcils et dévisagea les visiteurs qui lui firent face.

« Vous voulez faire référence à Jane Rizzoli ? »

« Oui. Il n'y en a pas d'autres à ce que je sache. Y a-t-il un problème ? » Questionna abruptement la mère poule qui commençait à paniquer. Est-ce qu'il s'était de nouveau produit un accident dans elle n'avait eu vent ? Sa fille était-elle en danger ou gravement blessée ?

« Non. Simplement… selon nos informations de notre fichier, mademoiselle Rizzoli est partie du centre il y a plus d'une semaine. Elle a signé l'attestation de sortie. Je pensais que ses proches le savaient…bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire, vu qu'elle s'est rendue par elle-même dans le centre et qu'elle est majeure de ses actes. »

« QUOI ? Où est ma fille ? Où est ma fille ! » Hurla sous le choc Angela qui se tient la poitrine et tomba à la renverse, Frankie l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne fasse une grave chute, il s'écroula aussi sur le sol à l'impact. La mère de famille avait fait un malaise, tant que l'émotion était forte pour ses nerfs. La légiste les larmes aux yeux ordonnèrent qu'on appelle d'urgence les secours.

« Comment as-tu pu nous faire encore cela Jane ? Partir sans nous prévenir ? Tu nous hais à ce point ? Je te déteste de nous faire souffrir autant ! Est-ce devenu un de tes plaisirs de nous tourmenter de la sorte ? » Hoqueta ulcérer Isles qui s'était accroupie vers Angela et inspecta sa condition précaire.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, à New York.**

Jane avança silencieusement, avec la capuche de son sweat noir à bande blanche, elle baissa la tête vers le sol comme si son regard était englué sur le goudron, empêchant quiconque de voir correctement les traits de son visage qui s'étaient encore plus marqués par la maigreur. Son régime alimentaire ne permettait pas qu'elle reprenne sa forme originale. Elle faisait beaucoup de sport pour reprendre sa forme et mieux, elle voulait être capable de se défendre physiquement. C'était devenue à excès, une manière de compenser un manque intérieur ? Elle n'était pas psy pour en débattre. En tout cas, elle devait être parfaitement incognito.

Elle cacha ses mains dans les poches de son jean gris sombre. Elle inspecta avec précaution les alentours et se trouva à destination, enfin elle espérait. Malgré qu'elle connaisse un peu plus la ville, elle ne pouvait certaine avec exactitude, ce paysage urbain était si dissemblable de Boston. Des mètres de bétons, verre et taule surplombaient la ville, qui était beaucoup plus grande et vaste, comme une immense fourmilière, ça remuait dans tous les sens et des ruelles s'éparpillèrent comme des veines sans délimitation.

Actuellement dans le quartier du Bronx, qui avait une très mauvaise réputation, elle comprenait aisément la raison. Il y avait autour des jeunes et trafics en tout genre un peu partout, ils étaient à parader en plein jour, la protagoniste ne s'aventurait pas dans ce quartier au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se sentit instantanément nerveuse quand elle vit un groupe de jeune se diriger en sa direction, le pied qui tapa doucement sur le sol pour contrôler ses angoisses grandissantes et incontrôlées, les mains moites, elle les délivra de leur protection extérieure, elle souffla de l'air chaud à l'intérieur de ses paumes alors que le temps était glacial. Il fallait qu'elle investisse sur des gants et pas seulement pour la prémunir du froid.

La protagoniste les compta un par un, ils étaient au nombre de six. Elle était en total désavantage sur le nombre. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne viendrait la secourir, mais n'était-ce pas ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'elle avait été captive pendant quatre ans ? Avait-elle perdu la tête pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ? Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus de venir seule dans un lieu inconnu et périlleux, mais elle ne souhaita pas rebrousser chemin. Elle avait déjà pris ses décisions, ils étaient irrévocables. Elle toucha avec sa main le couteau froid qui lui servit de moyen d'autodéfense dans le poche avant de son sweat, à portée de main en cas d'échauffourée. Elle pouvait se battre ou fuir en courant, mais elle ne pouvait parier sur son issu. Même lorsqu'elle était flic, dans une pareille situation, elle n'aurait pas eu l'avantage, surtout si ses ennemies avaient des armes à feu. Elle se ferait canarder comme un vulgaire gibier par d'habiles chasseurs. De plus, elle n'avait pas de couverture derrière elle, elle était seule, elle l'avait acceptée en empruntant cette voie sans retour.

Jane était partie du jour au lendemain du centre mental de Boston, elle n'allait pas mieux, en tout cas, si l'on devait nommer précisément son état, elle supportait au mieux sa condition actuelle. Elle avait toujours des troubles comportementaux et des soucis de socialisation. La médication la maintenait éphémèrement dans une condition normale. Moins d'angoisse, de colère et de cauchemars, mais le problème, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir ses ordonnances. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne rendez-vous avec un psy, qu'elle refasse des sessions de déversement de son mal-être et tout le verbiage qui allaient avec, elle n'avait pas le loisir de le faire, des objectifs prioritaires s'imposait et ce n'était plus sa santé mentale.

Sans rien en poche et avec aucun bagage en main, elle vola même des gens dans la rue et gare, comme une adroite voleuse à la tire. Par le passé, elle avait dû attraper un adroit pickpocket. Par défi, il lui avait appris des techniques de subtilisation les plus discrets, si on ne se faisait pas prendre, c'était facile, elle réalisa que ce fut le cas. Passer de l'autre côté de la barrière était si tentant et tellement simple. Elle comprenait donc la recrudescence de ces petits crimes et larcins. Et les condamnations étaient faibles donc on reprenait à sa sortie de prison les mauvaises habitudes.

L'ancienne captive n'était pas fière de ses agissements, mais elle se douta que ce serait le moins pire de ses futures actions. Elle avait perdu à jamais la possibilité de reporter son badge d'agent de police. Auparavant, elle aurait été anéantie de ne plus être détective, c'était toute la signification de son existence, protéger les autres, les secourir, mais elle n'avait plus cette vocation, cette envie, elle voulait être égoïste, cruelle et impassible, elle se dirigeait fatalement dans cette voie. Un psychopathe ? Elle espérait que non. Son bourreau l'avait inévitablement transformé, elle voulait réparation, mais surtout sa vengeance, qu'importent les conséquences pour elle.

Pour un premier essai de ses vols, Jane réussit avec brio, elle avait facilement dépouillé cinq personnes, des hommes qui avaient l'air fortunés et elle avaient une bonne perception des proies qu'elle devait voler. Avec la somme engrangée, elle put facilement s'acheter un billet de bus en destination de New York ainsi que des repas et vêtements pour quelques jours. Le voyage fut tortueux et extrêmement long. Cependant, elle n'avait guère le choix, elle voulait fuir avec discrétion. Elle avait deux semaines d'avance sur ses poursuivants, elle devait mettre à profit ce précieux temps. Elle savait pertinemment qu'on la traquerait afin de la débusquer de sa tanière. Bien qu'elle eût sciemment laissé des lettres derrière elle, sa famille, ses proches feraient tout pour la retrouver, alors qu'elle avait consciemment annihilé le dernier lien avec sa vie antérieure. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de jeter un œil derrière elle, pas lorsqu'il y avait une nouvelle donne dans son jeu. C'est-à-dire ses souvenirs. Elle se remémora d'un précieux indice qui la mènerait directement à son bourreau.

Était-ce l'un d'eux ce qu'elle cherchait ? Un des hommes s'échappa de ses camarades et vient directement voir la détective. Un Afro-Américain crâne raser, fine barbe, qui avait à peine seize ans, il portait des vêtements larges et des tatouages un peu partout sur les parties visibles et dénudées de son corps. Il avait aussi des bijoux dorés qui faisaient faux. Le stéréotypée de rappeur et jeune de cité se présentait à elle. Cela lui rappela Frost qui dansait...et Maura qui avait tenté de rapper, mais des postillons sur sa veste prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas douée. Non! Elle devait à tout prix stopper de penser au passé, il était enterré comme elle.

« Est-ce pour la commande spéciale ? » Rizzoli se mit à accorder silencieusement. « Tu connais déjà les tarifs. » De nouveau un secouement positif de la tête. Elle sortit de sa poche une liasse de billets de dollars. Son interlocuteur compta la somme et sourit à toute dent face à la fructueuse transaction.

« SI tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à revenir, j'ai toujours de la marchandise à revendre. » Jane ne répondit rien, elle préféra ne plus revenir, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer entre-temps. Pourtant elle se remémora d'une chose essentielle.

« Est-ce que vous vendez des médicaments ou de l'herbe ? »

« Oui, tout ma chérie, tant que tu ramènes la thune. Si tu veux, j'ai aussi de la bonne poudre blanche, elle est très appréciée par mes clients, de très bonne qualité, mais il faut mettre le prix. » La brunette n'avait aucune attention de perdre le peu de raison en se procurant un artifice qui lui bousillerait à jamais ses neurones. Elle était déjà assez paumée, mais pas à ce point de non-retour. Si elle voulait en finir avec ses tourments, elle trouverait aisément un moyen beaucoup plus rapide.

« Non ça ira, mais pour l'herbe et des antalgiques, je suis partante. »

« Je peux t'en donner tout de suite, j'en ai sur moi. Tu es chanceuse. » Jane sourit à la transaction et agréa. Elle sortit de nouveau des billets verts, elle ne devait pas faire plus attention à son budget, elle ne gagnait pas une fortune, mais son nouveau travail lui permettrait d'avoir le nécessaire.

« Si tu en veux d'autres, je suis là tous les jours à cette heure-ci. » Le trafiquant de produit illicite s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons.

La policière déchue prit les deux sacs en papier que lui avait offerts le dealer et elle inspecta le contenu. L'un avait ses 'drogues', l'autre un pistolet avec des balles, le calibre normal que possédait la majorité de la population américaine, il n'y avait pas de numéro de série. Parfait.

Elle dissimula son achat derrière la ceinture de son pantalon et recouvrit le tout avec son large sweat. Ni vu ni connu. Il fallait juste attention de ne pas attirer l'attention des policiers qui pouvaient la contrôler, porter une arme illégale était suspicieux.

La protagoniste rebroussa chemin, elle passa rapidement par le métro et s'assit près de la sortie des portes, elle observa brièvement son reflet contre la vitre. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'apparence de la fameuse Jane Rizzoli. Cheveux courts dégradés avec une couleur cuivrée. Elle avait été dans une petite supérette, elle avait acheté le nécessaire pour sa nouvelle apparence, elle s'était elle-même coupé les cheveux et colorée par la suite dans les toilettes d'une station d'essence, elle eut des arrangements esthétiques de la part d'une coiffeuse. Cependant, elle portait toujours un bonnet, une casquette ou capuche pour faire attraction de sa présence dans la foule, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle portait du noir ainsi que des vêtements larges. Moins elle se faisait distinguer dans la masse, mieux elle se portait.

* * *

 **Une heure plus tard, à l'hôpital de Boston.**

Ce ne fut qu'une chute de tension à cause d'un important stress, qu'avait mentionné le médecin qui continuait l'examen approfondi d'Angela, celle-ci avait un certain âge, il fallait donc faire plus attention à son état de santé et le plus important à son cœur.*

Isles fit les cent pas devant la salle d'auscultation, elle ne savait comment réagir. Tourner définitivement la page sur Boston et Jane ? Tirer à jamais un trait sur leur belle amitié et toutes les catastrophes qu'elles avaient vaincues ensemble ? Oublier cet amour continuel qu'elles s'offraient l'une à l'autre et qui l'avait rendue si heureuse pour la première fois dans son existence si solitaire ? Ce serait plus facile à faire, pourtant ; la protagoniste au regard émeraude avait tenté de faire la lourde démarche ces dernières années et aucun résultat concluant, ce fut même le contraire. La scientifique ne faisait que songer à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci ne voulait plus la voir et cette fuite était claire sur ses intentions, elle n'allait pas revenir, en réalité, elle n'était jamais revenue auprès d'eux.

Il fallait se faire à l'idée que l'Italienne avait pris ses décisions et que personne ne pouvait la contrainte à revoir ses positions. Elle gardait toujours cette même obstination. Frustrée, l'acheteuse compulsive roula en boule une enveloppe et la jeta dans une corbeille à papier qui était à proximité. Non, elle ne voulait pas connaitre le contenu de cette lettre que lui avait laissée la détective. Probablement des excuses ou explications à ses actes, non, un adieu. La brunette n'avait pas besoin d'eux, c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cette fatalité. Elle alla à l'appareil à café et hésita aux choix qui ne lui donnait guère envie, cependant, elle intervertit le chemin et se précipita vers la poubelle. Elle ne prit pas le soin de mettre des gants pour enfourner ses mains dans ce débarras à ordure. Elle les plongea touchant un vieux sandwich, elle attrapa la lettre et se recula. Si on l'avait vu faire cela, on ne croirait pas. La grande Maura Isles, la plus grande maniaque de la propreté venait tout juste de faire les poubelles. Elle déchira en lambeau l'enveloppe et lit son nom posait avec une délicate écriture. Elle devait découvrir le contenu si elle voulait avancer, elle en avait conscience de cet état de fait.

Maura déplia la lettre que lui avait écrite Jane, cette envie de la déchirer en une pluie de confetti et de la laisser s'effacer l'intérieur du vent était vivace, comme jeter les cendres d'une personne importante à son coeur afin que celle-ci disparaisse dans la nature, sans aucune trace visible. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait l'en vouloir plus longuement. Le contrecoup était laborieux à endurer, mais elle avait repris ses analyses. Les catastrophes que la détective avait endurées auraient mis à mal n'importe qui, il était nécessaire qu'elle se mettre dans sa position, entre compatissante et moins amer. Mais le sentiment de trahison était si flagrant dans son orgueil mal placé.

 ** _Cher Maura,_**

 _ **J'ai l'impression de faire une monumentale erreur de t'avoir écrit. Peut-être aurais-je dû** **disparaître** **sans le moindre mot ou trace derrière ma fuite que tu juges de lâche ou pire ? Je ne sais pas moi-même, je suis si perdue, j'avance sans me rendre compte en faisant du mal tout autour de moi et tu es certainement un préjudice collatéral à ma déchéance.**_

 ** _Ne pense pas que tu en es la coupable, j'en prends entièrement les torts. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as fait que me soutenir et m'aider, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Personne n'aurait eu la capacité de me sortir la tête de l'eau, je ne pense pas y arriver un jour._**

 ** _Je crois que je fais tellement de conneries que je n'arrive plus à voir au-delà de toute cette succession qui ne se fait que se cumuler. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau prisonnière dans ce cercle sans issue de calamité…_**

 ** _Je pourrais me donner des excuses valables, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention._**

 ** _C'est ironique, normalement, je fonce la tête baissée et je ne suis même plus capable de le faire correctement, je ne sais même plus qui je suis, je me sens complètement étrangère à ma vie antérieure, je ne rentre pas dans le moule qui m'allait auparavant et dont je me contentais de la place._**

 ** _Maura, je pense qu'une partie de moi ne cessera de t'aimer, tu fais partie intégrante de ce qui faisait auparavant cette Jane dont tu étais amoureuse, mais qui malheureusement n'est plus. Je ne pourrais m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi, de vouloir te protéger alors que je dois me montrer indifférente, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je pars, je ne reviendrais plus à Boston._**

 ** _Oublie-moi, oublie tout ceci, tu mérites d'être heureuse, de rire de nouveau, d'avoir une existence merveilleuse. Change de vie, pars à Paris, à Londres ou tout autre pays pour t'épanouir comme tu le mérites. Achète-toi une maison avec un jardin, une balancelle comme tu l'as toujours voulu. L'homme ou la femme qui liera à jamais sa vie à la tienne sera la personne la plus chanceuse en ce monde. Fonde une famille, celle que tu as toujours voulu, tu ne cesses de me dire que je serai une bonne mère, mais je pense que tu le seras aussi. Tu as cette bonté et générosité qui fait de toi un être exceptionnel, n'en doutes jamais. J'en suis persuadée que tu trouveras ton âme soeur. Bonne chance à toi._**

 ** _Adieu Jane._**

Les glandes lacrymales de Maura sécrètent des larmes au rythme effrénées, elle qui attendit une réponse à ses questions, Jane venait d'y répondre malgré elle. Sa décision était devenue irrévocable, elle pressa la lettre dans sa poigne avec une nouvelle résolution.

* * *

 **Six mois plus tard.**

Maura était dans un gala de charité dont elle avait levé les fonds, le nom d'Isles lui avait ouvert pas mal de portes. Elle s'était totalement dédiée à ces personnes démunies et sans ressources, certaines lui rappelaient sa meilleure amie. Si elle ne pouvait l'aider directement, elle le ferait autrement. Elle parla à de futurs investisseurs devant un verre de vin, mais son téléphone sonna, elle s'excusa et prit l'appel loin du brouhaha des discussions à profusion.

« **Mademoiselle Isles ?**

-Oui ? répondit la nommée, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

 **-C'est le centre de santé mentale d'Erich Lindemann de Boston, la réceptionniste, Madame Linberg. Vous nous aviez demandé de vous contacter si Mademoiselle Rizzoli venait dans les parages, et elle est actuellement ici, à voir un patient.** La gorge sèche, la mécène ne sut que dire, c'était invraisemblable, elle avait fait appel aux meilleures détectives privées pour retrouver sa meilleure amie et en vain, elle avait gardé peu d'espoir, Frankie et Korsak avaient eux aussi menaient leur enquête, mais de nouveau, toujours rien.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

 **-Oui, je lui ai demandé sa carte d'identité malgré des dissemblances de coiffure, c'est mademoiselle Rizzoli, elle voulait voir Mikael Davies.** Ce nom fut révélateur, l'autiste dont s'était attachée la détective.

-J'arrive, essayez de la retenir si vous le pouvez.

 **-Oui Mademoiselle Isles.** **Je ferai de mon mieux.** » La dénommée raccrocha le téléphone et se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment, oubliant toutes ses obligations, elle laissera l'entière responsabilité à son assistant.


	12. Chapter 12

Maura était dans une impasse, elle avait été rejoindre sans réfléchir Jane, au centre psychiatrique de Boston. Mais connaissant ses sautes d'humeur, et son instabilité émotionnelle, elle ne pouvait la confronter ouvertement. Et que lui dirait-elle sans la brusquer ? Elle l'accuserait de la surveiller, ce qui était parfaitement le cas. Sa lettre était un adieu, elle le savait, mais ne put l'accepter. Elle voulait se battre, être plus forte. Jane avait pris ses décisions, elle faisait de même. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, l'abandonner.

L'ancienne détective se montrerait distante et partirait de nouveau et cette fois-ci, elle savait indubitablement qu'elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, elle était déjà reconnaissante d'avoir cette possibilité incroyable de la revoir alors qu'elle avait presque perdu tout espoir que ce jour bénit puisse arriver. De plus, cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle ne l'avait revue… elle avait dû changer…encore plus…elle ne savait pas sur avec qui elle allait se retrouver. Cette pensée l'alarma de tout son être.

Pourtant, elle avait ce besoin incoercible de la revoir, de savoir ce qu'elle devenait, si elle allait mieux…est-ce qu'elle avait refait sa vie ? Cela la soulagerait, bien qu'elle soit amoureuse de la brunette, elle l'aimait tellement que si elle était épanouie avec quelqu'un, elle se réjouirait sans amertume pour elle, elle saisissait parfaitement les mots de sa meilleure amie. Savoir que celui qu'on aime était heureux était une sorte de bonheur, un apaisement. Certes, elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même, elle serait triste que la brune ait tourné la page sur elles, mais ce serait un mal pour un bien.

Et si la fan des Red Sox avait quelqu'un ou elle vivait recluse de la société ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une belle vie, un bon appartement ainsi que travail ? Ou galérait-elle pour survivre au jour le jour ? Tant d'interrogations qui devaient aboutir à des réponses claires et nettes. C'était nécessaire, la protagoniste ne pouvait plus soutenir les axiomes de son esprit.

Maura qui se trouva actuellement dans son véhicule, garé dans le parking, vers un coin reculé, pris son téléphone portable et appuya sur le dernier numéro qui l'avait jointe, elle attendit qu'on lui réponde.

« -Allo, le centre de santé mental d'Erich Lindemann de Boston, Madame Linberg à l'appareil.

- **Allo oui, rebonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Maura Isles, vous m'avez appelé il y a quelques minutes à propos de Jane Rizzoli, est-ce qu'elle est toujours dans l'enceinte du centre ?**

-Oh oui. Je la vois arriver, je pense qu'elle va sortir dans quelques minutes. Au revoir Mademoiselle. »

Le génie en science sut que les dernières paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais à celle qu'elle attendait irrémédiablement de revoir, son regard se porta immédiatement sur la porte de sortie alors que ne respirait plus.

« -Elle sort en cet instant. Chuchota la réceptionniste.

 **-Merci infiniment. Je vous laisse, bonne journée à vous.**

-À vous aussi Mademoiselle Isles. »

* * *

Le cœur battant à un rythme endiablé, Isles s'abaissa rapidement de son siège, il ne fallait pas que la brunette la voie, malgré qu'elle soit éloignée, le doute était maitre mot. La tête à une bonne position de visualisions, regardant par la fenêtre du côté passager, elle vit une filiforme silhouette, sans aucun doute une femme. Le regard baissé à la chevelure teinte prune/rouge et dégradée au niveau des épaules remit en vitesse un bonnet noir sur sa tête, elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans skinny bleu ciel, elle avait un gilet en molleton noir dévoilant un t-shirt blanc. Elle avait un tatouage au niveau du bas de l'oreille jusqu'à la vallée de sa poitrine, elle ne vit pas ce qui était dessiné, du lierre ? Des ronces ? Et un autre se divulguait le long de sa main, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait apercevoir. Jane avança rapidement pour se diriger vers une petite voiture bleu foncé et la démarra.

La scientifique fut hébétée, était-ce réellement Jane ? Si elle avait dû la rencontrer dans la rue, elle ne l'aurait pas du tout reconnue. Il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas garder son apparence d'antan. C'était choquant de ne plus la voir arborer ses longues boucles ténébreuses qui la caractérisaient tant, elle avait vu dans les albums photo qu'elle avait toujours eu cette cascade depuis toute son enfance. Et elle avait aussi des tatouages ? Elle se demandait la signification profonde.

* * *

La voiture passa devant elle alors qu'elle était totalement hors de vue, le véhicule s'éloigna. Isles se releva aussitôt, elle dut baisser le pare-soleil, elle n'avait jamais fait une réelle filature, enfin, en voiture, comme une course poursuite sans la vitesse. Elle avait bien suivi sa demi-sœur, mais c'était différent. La détective avait été à ses côtés, la protagoniste réalisa à quel point l'Italienne fut une part existentielle de sa vie personnelle. Elle avait toujours été là, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était incapable de l'effacer, de tirer un trait sur elles. Elle n'était plus capable de changer de vie et d'avoir une famille alors que Jane était déjà sa famille tout comme les Rizzoli.

Maura démarra sa voiture, elle avait changé de modèle, une voiture de location, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de posséder son propre véhicule. Est-ce qu'elle devait prévenir Frankie qu'elle était à la poursuite de sa sœur ? Non, elle n'avait pas le temps et la possibilité. Elle se mit à distance et suivit sa proie.

Isles eut de grandes difficultés à suivre de près Jane, elle sut qu'être détective n'était pas un métier facile, elle en faisait malencontreusement la dure expérience. Jane avait utilisé sa voiture pour aller à la gare et prendre un train. La masse de voyageurs l'avait fait perdre passagèrement de vue son amie, sur l'instant, elle avait eu une crise de panique.

Elle dut supposer lequel des trains elle devait prendre, par rapport au temps qu'il restait et sa destination. New York ? Le train partait dans la dizaine de minutes et les gens partaient déjà en direction du train. C'était la ville où on avait recouvré la trace de la détective. Ce serait logique que Jane veuille retourner dans cette ville pour retrouver son agresseur… alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital de là-bas, elle souhaitait séjourner dans la grosse pomme… la scientifique soupira, oui, les détectives privées qu'elle avait engagés ne l'avaient pas retrouvée, certainement qu'elle ne portait pas le nom de Jane Rizzoli comme ils l'avaient mentionné. Elle avait même pensé que la brunette était partie hors des États-Unis.

Maura acheta un billet et se rendit immédiatement au quai, balayant du regard les moindres recoins de la gare, la taille élancée de Rizzoli était un avantage à sa poursuite. Elle vit la silhouette de sa meilleure amie. Elle pria pour ne pas être découverte, mais surtout qu'elle puisse continuer aisément sa maladroite filature, elle était si proche du but.

Elle se tourna rapidement et se mit derrière un jeune homme qui devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. La statisticienne retient son souffle, la brunette s'était brusquement retournée en sa direction. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait remarqué ? La légiste crut faire une crise cardiaque, en tout cas, elle en avait tous les symptômes : douleur à la poitrine, gêne dans le dos, nausée et forte sudation. Elle avait peur, elle hésitait à voir si Jane était toujours dans les parages ou si elle l'avait découverte. Elle préféra patienter quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, elle entendit l'annonce pour l'arrivée du véhicule. Elle inspecta de nouveau sa cible. Elle n'était plus dans les environs, de nouveau, elle lui avait filé des mains… non, elle était en train de rentrer dans le wagon. Elle attendit de voir dans quel niveau elle se trouva, elle l'observa traverser les couloirs à travers les fenêtres. Elle la vit s'asseoir avec empressement. La légiste retient le numéro et observa son billet.

Malheureusement, elle était à l'opposé du train. Elle se pressa pour y rentrer, elle devait penser à la suite de son plan. Uniquement en sa possession son sac à main, Isles ne sut que faire. Elle avait son téléphone portable, mais pas son chargeur, ses clés de maison et voiture, un peu d'argent et heureusement sa carte de crédit, elle l'avait presque oubliée ce matin avec son portefeuille dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Oui, ces derniers mois, la scientifique s'était installée dans un hôtel dont le propriétaire était un ami de la famille Isles, bien qu'Angela l'eût proposé de revenir chez elle, la propriétaire ne pouvait plus revenir, ce n'était plus son domicile alors tant qu'à être dans un endroit étranger, elle préféra payer une chambre. De même, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires avec elle, deux sacs de voyage avec le nécessaire pour le quotidien. Elle avait aussi bien changé, elle n'achetait plus de chaussure ou d'objets inutiles quand elle était anxieuse, elle ne buvait plus de vin ou préparait de la nourriture saine. En réalité, elle mangeait très peu, elle a dû perdre plus d'une dizaine de kilos. Elle ne faisait plus de yoga, ou de la méditation, elle portait plus rarement ses tailleurs et escarpins. Elle se contenta de pantalon et chaussures plates. Elle avait cédé sa tortue Bass à sa demi-sœur Caitlin. La légiste s'installa à sa place près de la fenêtre et elle posa sa tête contre sa main. Elle devait se lever en avance lorsqu'elle arriverait à destination pour ne pas perdre de nouveau Jane.

* * *

Maura avait rusé pour suivre sans encombre Jane, celle-ci s'était dérobée rapidement parmi les New Yorkais lorsqu'elle sortit du wagon, elle avait pris les transports en commun, métro puis le bus. Isles avait pu l'accompagner dans le métro malgré qu'il soit bondé, mais le bus, c'était autre chose. La brunette semblait avoir perçu qu'on la suivait. Elle avait accéléré son rythme et mêlait ouvertement dans la foule quand le bus s'apprêtait à partir, elle perdit presque la ligne. La légiste avait vu le bus qu'avait pris l'Italienne, elle n'eut guère le choix de faire appel à un taxi. Elle demanda au conducteur de pister à bonne distance le véhicule. Aux aguets, la châtain dut être entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche. Les allées et venues des passagers du transport en commun furent extrêmement nombreuses. Le moindre relâchement de sa part et tout était fini. Donc chaque arrêt fut un calvaire pour la protagoniste, elle n'avait pas non plus un regard d'aigle. Le taxi redémarra continuant sa filature, Isles nota que Jane s'était arrêtée à l'arrêt d'auparavant, se faufilant comme un serpent dans la masse humaine.

« Merde ! » Elle laissa échapper sans se rendre compte une insulte. Prise de panique, elle ordonna à son conducteur de s'arrêter, il eut quelques difficultés, se trouvant dans le fil de la circulation. Face à l'empressement de sa cliente qui commença à s'irriter et à taper contre son siège, il se gara hâtivement sur le trottoir. Maura lui donna un billet de 50 dollars et évacua sans perdre de temps son moyen de locomotion. Elle regarda les alentours, sa comparse avait beaucoup trop avancé contrairement à elle. Elle dut retourner sur ses pas, mais il y avait tellement de monde, elle se fit bousculer de tous les côtés, les larmes aux yeux, Isles se tourna sur elle-même alors qu'elle avait l'impression de se faire engloutir par cette marée humaine. Non, elle ne devait pas perdre pied alors qu'elle avait fait une si belle avancée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de se repasser correctement le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Rizzoli, elle marcha rapidement et vit ce bar, oui, elle était passée par la ruelle adjacente. La protagoniste s'y dirigea sans perdre de temps, elle continua tout le long du passage et vit un bâtiment avec un panneau luminaire. Il y avait d'écrit Sapphire. Isles se demanda si Jane était entrée dans cet édifice ou si elle était passée dans les alentours. Pour être certaine, la légiste continua de marcher, elle ne vit qu'un couple de jeunes gens discuter. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ? L'homme la vingtaine observa la nouvelle venue et sourit.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous avez vu passer il y a quelques minutes une femme rousse qui portait un bonnet noir et un jean bleu ciel ?

-Non. Je n'ai vu aucune femme passer, enfin maintenant. Avant, je ne sais pas.

-Vous en êtes certain ? » Insista la statisticienne qui ne voulait pas faire une erreur de parcours. La jeune femme acquiesçait avec son compagnon. Maura les remercia de leur aide. Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin ? Elle alla dans ce lieu du nom de Sapphire. Est-ce qu'elle était rentrée à l'intérieur ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Ou se faisait-elle des idées ? Elle devait confirmer ses doutes, elle n'avait guère le choix, sa piste se terminée ici.

La scientifique observa attentivement l'édifice, cela ressemblait à une boite de nuit, le quartier n'était pas du tout rassurant, elle vit des types louches dans les environs, c'était un quartier assez mal famé. La rue était sale, odorante par les sacs poubelles qui empiétaient sur le passage de la marche. Elle sonna à la porte, un homme qui devait faire au moins deux mètres ouvrit la porte, Isles se recula doucement.

« -Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'aimerais savoir si une femme-

-La boite n'ouvre qu'à vingt-deux heures. Revenez plus tard. » N'ayant le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte se refermait directement sur la scientifique qui grimaçait. La notion de courtoisie n'était pas innée chez certains. Elle n'avait pas d'autres possibilités que de revenir ce soir. Si Rizzoli n'était pas là, alors elle devrait trouver un autre moyen pour retrouver sa trace. Elle était à New York, elle la rencontrerait un jour…

* * *

En attendant, Isles allait se chercher un endroit calme pour se reposer et se restaurer avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Devant le Sapphire. Maura n'était pas forcément prête pour aller dans ce genre de lieu assez sinistre à son point de vue, surtout à cause de la clientèle qui venait se retrouver en ces lieux, essentiellement des ivrognes et majoritairement des hommes. Elle fut étonnée de voir peu de femmes. Une boite gay ? Non, la musique n'était pas en adéquation pour ce genre d'établissement.

En tout cas, c'était toujours un quartier malfamé surtout en mode nocturne, et à ce qu'elle a pu découvrir en faisant des recherches plus approfondies dans l'après-midi sur le net, il y a eu de nombreuse controverse de deal de drogue, règlement de compte en tout genre et prostitution. La scientifique espéra que sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas retrouvée dans ce terrible engrenage.

Maura entra timidement dans la boite qui était en réalité une boite de strip-tease, elle ne fit même pas attention aux spectacles qui se présentaient devant ses yeux, cela ne l'intéressant point et cela ne la mettait pas particulièrement mal à l'aise de voir ses femmes se déhanchaient outrageusement sur les scènes sous le regard avide des spectateurs qui paraissait grandement satisfaits, lorsqu'elles révélèrent leur corps lors d'une danse sensuelle et érotique. Certaines des demoiselles chevauchées des mâles qui se rinçaient l'oeil avec avidité les parties avantageuses des danseuses. En soi, ce n'était pas un métier honteux, comme la prostitution. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à juger les autres. Isles était ébahie de voir ses femmes danser et se dénuder au rythme de la musique, il n'y avait pas de sous-métier.

Son objectif était tout autre que d'assister à une représentation, elle devait retrouver sa Jane, elle était entrée à l'arrière du club, donc elle devait être une employée du lieu. Vigile ? Serveuse ? Ou cherchait-elle quelqu'un ? La scientifique avait sur elle des photographies de l'Italienne, si elle n'était pas présente, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ?

Elle vit passer une serveuse à la longue cascade brune courtement vêtue et de manière très provocante. C'est-à-dire minijupe en cuir noir révélant un string rose fluo, s'il y en avait un, car d'autres femmes n'en portaient pas, elles avaient des corsaires à dos nu et presque transparent qui couvrait à peine la poitrine.

« Excusez-moi ? Interpella la légiste.

-Oui ? La châtaine inspecta plus attentivement la serveuse, non, ce n'était malheureusement pas celle qu'elle cherchait ardemment.

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que vous connaissez cette femme ou vous l'avez vu dans les parages ? » Maura se réprimanda de sa méprise, Rizzoli avait changé d'apparence, elle venait tout juste de s'en rappeler, elle n'avait plus ses longs et magnifiques cheveux ébène. Isles montra sur son téléphone portable la photographie de la détective, la serveuse semblait pensive.

-Le visage me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, je ne sais pas. Je l'ai peut-être vu ici, ou à l'extérieur, je vois tellement de personnes, je ne peux me rappeler de tout le monde.

-Elle n'a pas la même coiffure, elle a les cheveux court et rouge, elle est grande et très fine.

-Je ne sais pas, désolée, je dois y aller, on m'attend. » Maura souffla, il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras, elle devait consulter le plus de personnes possibles.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement dans la salle dont la lumière avait baissé d'intensité à en être presque inexistante, toute l'attention des spectateurs se porta sur l'unique projecteur qui se trouvait au centre de la scène. La légiste put entendre les commentaires d'hommes qui parlaient d'une certaine strip-teaseuse. Intriguée par tant d'enthousiasme, la blonde s'éloigna momentanément de son téléphone portable, et de l'image figée dans le temps de la brune qui lui manquait tant.

* * *

La voix du speaker sortit soudainement de nulle part dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

« Mes chers amis, je sais que vous attendiez tous ce moment arriver, voici notre clou du spectacle, cette danseuse et pas des moindres ; elle est sexy, envoûtante, et des plus talentueuse, je sais que vous l'aimerez par avance si vous ne la connaissez pas. Voici Charlie ! » On pouvait entendre aussitôt des applaudissements enthousiasme ainsi que sifflements. Et parfois quelques commentaires déplacés et lubriques.

Une lumière rouge se projeta sur une boule à facette et illuminèrent en éclat léger les alentours sans éblouir la vision. Il y avait un silence, on distinguait des claquements saccadés et distincts de talon sur le sol se rapprocher de la foule en délire qui acclamait le nom de Charlie. Une silhouette sombre se rapprocha lentement de manière sensuelle déhanchant son corps de droite à gauche à côté droite de la scène, montant les escaliers, une lumière blanche éclaira directement le chemin des talons aiguilles bleu foncé de la danseuse de nuit, une musique commençait à se jouer à son approche.

 _Everytime they turn the lights down_

 _Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

 _You got my display of affection_

 _Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

La scientifique resta perplexe un moment, lorsqu'elle vit la lumière se rallumer soudainement puis fit apparaître une femme d'une grande beauté. Elle avait une longue cascade cuivre bouclée qui atteignit facilement la chute de ses reins, et des yeux sombres dont elle ne pouvait discerner la couleur par l'éloignement, mais ils étaient d'une forte intensité. Maquillée d'un rouge à lèvres presque sanguinaire, et du mascara magnifiant la profondeur de son regard ainsi que du fard à paupières noir et bleu pailleté. Le cœur de la blonde s'arrêta de battre à cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer cette inconnue. Non, ce n'était pas possible, malgré qu'elle soit différente… son cœur la reconnut avec perfection…Jane….


	13. Chapter 13

« Jane… » Souffla la légiste qui ne croyait toujours pas en l'authenticité de sa vision.

Les projecteurs firent leur travail en éclairant entièrement la piste de danse. Tout le monde avait le regard englué sur cette beauté sans descriptif, et plus particulièrement sur ses courbes parfaites à en faire pâlir n'importe lequel mannequin. Des seins plantureux, pas trop petit ni trop gros, mais à la taille idéale, elle n'avait pas de hanche, elle extrêmement svelte, mais surtout musclée.

Le tout était assorti d'une paire de jambes de plus longiligne dont on perdait presque l'esprit à admirer. La légiste se demandait comment on pouvait déambuler de cette manière si torride avec des talons aussi grands et fins dans cette activité si éprouvante, alors que sa meilleure amie s'était toujours plainte de ne pas pouvoir marcher correctement en hauteur, qu'elle préférait des baskets ou chaussure plate pour plus de confort. C'était particulièrement excitant même pour elle qui n'était pas friande de ce spectacle. Car tout autour d'elle, il y avait aussi de belles femmes qui dansaient érotiquement, mais Jane était l'attraction la plus sexy et sensuelle que toutes les autres.

* * *

Maura reprit ses esprits et réalisa qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé l'Italienne en cette somptueuse danseuse exotique. Elle réalisa même qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle se mit à reprendre son souffle en en expirant puis inspirant avec régularité. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue une strip-teaseuse dans cette boiteuse miteuse ? Bien qu'en y regardant de plus près, il n'y avait pas de mites. Il devait avoir une raison logique… mais elle ne saisissait pas la subtilité. Le besoin d'argent ? Mais pourquoi ne pas être serveuse ? Oui, elle pensait que strip-teaseuse était un métier comme les autres, mais c'était différent lorsque cela touchait de près la brunette. Si son entourage le savait…il serait abasourdi. Pourtant elle ne la jugerait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

La blonde eut le muscle cardiaque bondissant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle regarda timidement de nouveau le spectacle, qui n'aurait jamais capté son attention s'il n'y avait pas eu comme principale actrice l'Italienne. Mais celle-ci avait un pouvoir étrange sur elle, elle voulait la contempler plus attentivement et pas forcément à sa tenue plus dénudée, simplement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue et vit l'apparence entière de la strip-teaseuse. Elle portait un minishort noir qui faisait apparence vinyle moulait ses fesses bien rebondit, on voyait les deux fils d'un string sombre ressortir au niveau de ses hanches. En haut, elle portait un simple chemisier blanc dont le bas était noué, relevant un autre tatouage sur son ventre sculpté d'abdominaux, un scorpion allant de sa hanche à plus bas de l'intimité. D'après la transparence du vêtement, elle portait un vêtement noir. Elle avait aussi une casquette de policière mise à l'envers, ironique une ancienne détective portant de nouveau l'uniforme, mais pas pour de raison de justice. Elle portait un maquillage bien voyant. Les lèvres cramoisies, des yeux charbonneux.

La danseuse se mit à avancer de manière féline vers ma foule en délire constitué essentiellement du genre masculin, elle jeta au loin sa casquette qui fut attrapée avec avidité par un des spectateurs qui s'était battu ardemment pour recevoir ce prix. La scientifique avait l'impression de voir les femmes célibataires du mariage de la sœur d'Angela attraper le bouquet de la mariée, c'en était presque risible.

La rousse du bout des doigts caressa lascivement au niveau de ses hanches jusqu'à sa poitrine en tortillant son corps en vague puis elle déchira d'un mouvement brusque les boutons qui retinrent son chemisier, celles-ci s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens, laissant apparaître un bustier en dentelle noir et blanc, des roses étaient brodées. Elle fit un clin d'œil enjoué augmentant la folie du show puis fit glisser lentement sa chemise le long de ses deux bras musclés et le vêtement tomba inévitablement sur le sol.

 ** _We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'_**

Elle s'approcha progressivement de la scène environnée de fumée de cigare et cigarette, la strip-teaseuse était actuellement près de la barre centrale et tourna tout autour de celle-ci tendant totalement son bras afin de pivoter. Isles dut s'assoir sur un fauteuil, ses jambes commençaient à flageoler, elle ne pouvait plus rester debout. Était-ce réellement sa meilleure amie ? Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un tout autre personnage. Ou était cette femme introvertie et fortement pudique de montrer sa féminité ? Oui, elle l'avait vu sous couverture en tant que prostituée, mais elle avait gardé un semblant de son caractère de feu.

* * *

Isles assise au premier rang sur un fauteuil, était presque à un mètre d'elle, elle déglutit difficilement quand la jeune femme, s'abaissa de manière érotique laissant le bar flirter entre ses cuisses pour les prémisses de sa tentation visuelle. Puis elle se contorsionna sur le sol, positionnée sur le dos pour se relever sensuellement du sol les épaules en première. Elle se courba le dos, sa longue chevelure rousse avait pris la forme d'une rivière qui s'écoula à perte de vue, elle passa lascivement ses doigts dans cette cascade. La danseuse ouvra lentement les paupières pour y firent apparaître un regard noisette presque jaune clair comme l'était la vision de certains chats dans la nuit soudainement éclairé par la lumière.

Les deux amies furent pétrifiées de se croiser du regard, plus particulièrement la légiste, quand cette beauté inhumaine l'observa et elle ne put que la regarder, elle fut surprise de voir cette personne la fixer **elle** parmi toute cette compacte foule, elle crut même se faire des idées. Cependant, un petit sourire charmeur s'afficha en sa direction sur ce visage angélique, ce qui prit de court Isles qui s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive. Que s'était-il passé pour que sa meilleure amie soit…ainsi ? Confiante et si provocante ? Elle n'avait pas ce comportement il y a quelques moins, ce fut le contraire.

Elle se reposa de nouveau la question, était-ce réellement _elle_ ? Jouait-elle la comédie en faisant comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas ? Qu'elle était une simple inconnue dans cette foule compacte de mâles en ruthe ? Et son androphobie ? Sa peur du contact ? Était-ce un mauvais souvenir ?

 **Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more**  
 ** _Gimme gimme more [x4]_**

La blonde venait tout juste de remarquer que l'objet de son attention était en string, elle vit à merveille les fesses fermes et bien charnues de celle-ci. La fin de la chanson allait bientôt s'approcher. La fausse-policière descendit pour réclamer ses prestations financières tout en continuant de se déhancher auprès des clients, flirtant outrageusement avec eux, remuant ses hanches et son fessier à outrance. Les billets commencèrent à fleurirent rapidement à son string. La strip-teaseuse s'approcha de la partie de la salle dont faisait partie Isles.

Elle vit que des clients étaient généreux sur la somme déboursée. Et que la jeune femme allait s'approcher d'elle, Maura chercha nerveusement des billets de Franklin dans son portefeuille. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce rituel, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier, que Jane dansait terriblement bien, elle voulait pour ainsi dire 'l'aider financièrement' il y avait une telle sensualité qui se dégageait en ces pas, maîtrise et souplesse dans ses mouvements. C'était indéniable même pour elle qui ne connaissait rien. La rousse se cambra vers Isles mettant en avant son buste, la légiste mit des doigts tremblants un billet de cent dollars, très généreuse de sa part se dit-elle alors que ce n'était pas son genre de dépenser une si faramineuse somme sauf pour des aliments biologiques et de grandes qualités. Ce qu'elle retint le plus, c'est qu'elle avait effleuré cette peau si douce, chaude. Cela lui manquait de ne plus être dans les bras de la policière.

La strip-teaseuse ne semblait pas avoir fini de se rapprocher de la spectatrice qui crut perdre l'esprit. Elle ajouta à son oreille en suave 'merci ma belle'. La scientifique hoqueta de surprise, c'était véritablement sa Jane, il n'y avait aucun de doute là-dessus. Elle reconnaitrait son parfum naturel de lavande bien que masquée par un plus puissant qui la rendit nauséeuse et ce timbre de voix si rauque et familier, elle en eut des convulsions instinctives de son corps. 

* * *

Le temps qu'elle émergeât du monde de la représentation qui l'entourait, la rousse était de nouveau au centre des regards, glissant sensuellement le dos contre la barre faisant des vagues de droite à gauche jusqu'à s'accroupir et elle écarta avec provocation ses cuisses. Ensuite, avec habileté, elle se leva et tourna pour prendre de l'élan, elle s'agrippa avec l'aide de sa jambe gauche en hauteur, elle parvient à se retourner. La tête en bas, les jambes tendues à l'horizontale se laissant mener doucement vers le bas puis atterrit sur la terre ferme en descendant progressivement ses jambes de la hauteur vers le sol. On pouvait savoir que c'était la fin de la chanson, l'artiste était en face de la foule en délire et retira soudainement son soutif sous les sifflements enflammés des spectateurs. La poitrine mise à nue, Maura ne put s'empêcher de les admirer, que ce soit leurs rondeurs, les petits tétons marron. Ils pouvaient se marier parfaitement dans ses mains, elle imagina même les goûter, ce serait divin. Ou même embrasser sa meilleure amie, combien de fois avait-elle songé à ce moment ? Elle réalisa ses divagations et se mit à rougir, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer ! Elle avait honte de son comportement, certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact charnel avec quiconque, l'abstinence fut difficile dorénavant.

La protagoniste se leva de sa place pour essayer de parler à son amie lorsqu'elle termina sa représentation, mais elle avait disparu derrière la scène. Isles avait tenté d'aller aux coulisses, mais elle se fit brutalement rembarrer par deux imposants gardes du corps, et l'excuse que je connais la strip-teaseuse, ils ne la croyaient pas. Pourtant, elle avait imploré que l'on demande directement à Rizzoli. Ce fut en vain.

Défaite, la scientifique tenta de calmer ses émotions mises à rudes épreuves, elle ne savait pas si Jane allait revenir où elle s'était éclipsée par l'arrière du bâtiment. C'était impossible pour elle de passer par l'arrière. Elle n'était pas une employée du lieu pour avoir ces privilèges, et si c'était la solution de choix à son problème ? Elle pouvait tenter de se faire engager comme serveuse, ainsi elle aurait la possibilité d'être au contact direct avec son amie. Elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience par le passé et elle s'en était bien sortie. La protagoniste en plein remue-ménage cérébrale, se dirigea au bar et commanda un whisky et non un vin blanc, elle voulait quelque chose de fort. Puis elle en prit un autre et sur un autre qu'elle en perdit presque le compte. Elle ne fit plus attention du nombre que l'ébriété l'emporta facilement dans ses bras. Maura commençait à avoir la tête qui tanguait comme une vulgaire barque, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle tourna son regard et vit un homme lui sourire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire draguer.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. » Coupa la légiste dans les ardeurs de son interlocuteur qui ne semblait pas entendre le 'non' comme il le faudrait.

« On pourrait s'amuser tous les deux et en privée, je sais que tu aimerais ce que je te propose. »

« Je ne le pense pas. Si tu veux t'amuser, fais-le avec quelqu'un d'autre ou par toi-même. La masturbation est une bonne solution. » L'importun attrapa violemment le bras de sa proie la faisant grimacer, elle avait appris des mouvements d'autodéfense depuis que son ancienne collègue n'était plus là. Ce fut aussi une sorte de défouloir à sa frustration, elle allait les mettre en pratique.

« La dame a dit non. » Cette voix, Maura la reconnut entre tous, elle fit aussitôt volte-face. Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit sa meilleure amie, elle était de nouveau là à la protéger.

« Tu es aussi mignonne. » Jane attrapa le poignet du malotru qui voulait la toucher elle aussi, mais elle le tourna brutalement derrière son dos.

« Si tu ne pars pas à la seconde, j'appelle mes amis de la sécurité et tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici. » L'homme se mit à bredouiller des injures et vit deux agents de sécurité le fixer du regard, elle poussa Rizzoli avec son épaule, mais elle ne se laissa pas désarçonner, elle pivota seulement sur le côté, sans perdre l'équilibre.

« Merci. » La légiste bégaya légèrement alors qu'elle fut encore troublée d'être aussi proche de sa meilleure amie.

« Je pourrais avoir comme d'habitude ? » Questionna la danseuse d'une voix suave, mais surtout fatiguer. Elle n'observa même pas Maura qui se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle avait cette envie de crier auprès de son ancienne collègue, de hurler sa peine et tous les tourments qu'elle avait par sa faute, toutefois, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Jane avait été claire et elle ne voulait pas accepter sa fuite.

« Bien sûr Charlie. » À l'annonce du nom, la blonde vit sur son côté gauche, la danseuse qui l'avait fait perdre tous ses moyens il y a quelques minutes. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas légèrement vêtue, mais de façon plus confortable et naturelle. Elle portait un sweat-shirt gris, un gilet ainsi qu'un short en jean et des baskets montantes en tissu. Elle ne portait plus sa longue perruque, mais elle avait toujours ses cheveux rouges. Elle inspecta plus attentivement les traits de sa comparse, il était flagrant que ses cicatrices de ses tortures avaient été dissimulées avec du fond de teint, c'était moindre au regard, mais quand on faisait plus attention, on pouvait distinctement les voir.

« Jane ? » Aucune réponse.

« Jane. » La dénommée tourna finalement son attention sur son interlocutrice lorsqu'elle lui toucha légèrement l'épaule, elle n'affichait aucun sentiment lisible sur ses traits durs et fermés. Elle repoussa d'un claquement cette main envahissante.

« Non, je suis Charlie. Tu te méprends sur la personne. » Celle-ci avait un verre de whisky devant elle, elle le but d'une traite et en redemanda un autre. Est-ce que Jane avait une nouvelle identité ? Ou n'avait-elle plus longuement supporté ses calvaires avec ce tueur en série qu'elle était devenue entièrement cette Charlie ? Maura dû se plier aux exigences de son amie, qu'importe le nom qu'elle revêtait, elle serait toujours l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

« Charlie, ce n'est pas bon de boire de la sorte, l'alcool agira plus rapidement sur ton organisme si tu ne le bois pas avec modération. Un whisky donne un effet euphorisant. »

« C'est exactement ce que je recherche, mais tu ne devrais pas me faire une leçon de morale dans ton état et avec l'alcool que tu as ingurgitée. Tu sembles ivre. » Jane recommença son action, elle souffla à cause de la force de l'alcool puis elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais en la retenait par le bas de son pull-over, elle se retourna et mitrailla son amie.

« Ja…Charlie, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler plus longuement ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie, si tu as besoin de discuter trouve-toi un autre pigeon et j'ai fini ma soirée, je suis crevée. »

« Je pourrais venir chez toi, ou si tu veux, tu peux rester la soirée dans mon hôtel. Je… je veux simplement être auprès de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce dit ? C'est non. Tu veux me payer ma compagnie, mais avec du sexe ? Désolée, je ne propose pas ce genre de service. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais simplement qu'on parle. » Scanda outrer la légiste qui n'avait pas envisagé le moins du monde cet état de figure. Au grand jamais elle ne payerait pas des échanges tarifés et sexuels avec sa collègue. De plus, elle ne savait pas son amie était capable d'avoir des relations intimes avec quelqu'un. Et ce qui était triste, c'était que Jane n'avait pas employé de l'ironie comme à son habitude. Elle avait été très sérieuse.

« Est-ce que tu as un numéro de téléphone avec lequel je puisse te contacter ? » Insista la statisticienne, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

« Non, je n'ai pas te téléphone, j'n'en ai aucun intérêt. Puis je n'ai pas envie de garder un quelconque contact avec quelqu'un. » Et Charlie insista bien sur le terme quelqu'un en fixant son interlocutrice. Isles ne se laissa pas abattre, pouvoir converser de la sorte avec Jane était un miracle. Elle qui était si renfermée dans son univers, même si elle était brutale et rustre envers elle, la scientifique l'acceptait sans démordre.

« Mais pour le travail ? Tu n'en as pas besoin ou même dans la vie de tous les jours. »

« J'ai des horaires fixes et en général, s'il y a un problème, ils me dissent à la veille de mon service, je peux me débrouiller, ce n'est pas comme si cela te concernait. »

Maura chercha dans sa poche de son manteau, elle trouva son iPhone et le mit en main de la strip-teaseuse qui fronça des sourcils.  
« Garde mon téléphone, je te contacterais par ce biais. »

« Je pourrais le revendre à un bon prix. » Sourit Rizzoli.

« Si tu as besoin d'argent, je peux t'en donner. » Jane se mit à grimacer à cette proposition, elle posa abruptement le smartphone de la légiste sur le comptoir.

« J'en gagne suffisamment pour m'en sortir. C'est une perte de temps cette discussion. » La détective s'en alla sans que Maura ne puisse la retenir. La scientifique soupira, ça aurait pu être pire comme premier contact. Elle reviendrait demain, et les jours suivants s'il le fallait. 

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Maura se rendait au Sapphire, elle n'avait pas pu se rapprocher de son amie, comme à son habitude elle buvait de l'alcool avant de s'en aller, mais pas aujourd'hui. Isles avait entendu dire que certaines strip-teaseuses faisaient des danses privées. Elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à cette solution, mais Isles n'avait guère le choix.

« J'aimerai payer pour une dance privée. » Jane/Charlie fut scandalisée par cette demande si soudaine de la cliente. Elle s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson, mais reprit de la contenance, elle n'allait pas se laisser perturber par cette femme.

« C'est…euh…50…500 dollars. » Dis d'un ton professionnel l'Italienne. La châtaine chercha dans son portefeuille la somme requise, il lui manquait un quart du tarif.

« Il me manque une partie. »

« Au revoir. »

« Non. Attends ! » Maura sortit sa carte bancaire, elle n'avait pas pris de liquidité au plus grand soulagement de sa comparse.

« Je peux payer par carte ? » La réaction de son interlocutrice prouva qu'elle avait posé une question absurde.

« On n'est pas dans un supermarché à faire des courses. Bien que je sois un produit de consommation. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un distributeur de billets dans les alentours ? »

« Oui, il y en a un juste en face de la rue, il faut juste traverser la ruelle, mais ce n'est pas la peine. »

« J'arrive, ne pars pas Jane. Je veux dire Charlie. J'arrive. » La nommée s'injuria de sa bêtise, elle crut qu'en proposant ce tarif, son harceleuse s'en irait. Mais c'était sans oublier que c'était Maura Isles, qui était extrêmement riche. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait l'acheter.

« Alors Charlie, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais une danse privée, tu n'as jamais accepté jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me doutais que tu avais une préférence pour les femmes, ton rejet évident pour le sexe masculin m'avait mis sur la voie. Normalement, le prix n'est pas aussi cher pour une danse privée, ce n'est même pas la moitié. » Commenta le patron de la boite qui avait remarqué l'interaction entre les deux femmes.

« C'est simplement une erreur de ma part, une fois. Je prendrais l'argent, tu auras ta part et je continuerai comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. »

« Elle a l'air riche ta copine. »

« Ce n'est pas ma copine. Juste une empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, elle ne reviendra plus. »

« C'est dommage. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » 

* * *

Maura arriva quelques minutes après, avec son portefeuille en main et elle sortit la liasse de billets, la danseuse de la nuit se mit à grimacer, elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve, et voilà, sa meilleure amie était parvenue à cet exploit, qui devrait être détective maintenant ?

« Si je dois payer chaque soir avec 500 dollars pour être en ta compagnie alors je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Être à tes côtés n'a aucun prix à mes yeux. Je pourrais m'endetter pour toi. » Commenta Isles alors que son interlocutrice compta les billets.

« Blablabla. Une dépense inutile comme le discours. Mais si tu veux à ce point me donner ton argent, je ne vais pas faire la difficile. » Jane donna une partie à son patron et garda le reste dans son décolleté. La scientifique voulait faire la remarque sur l'hygiène des billets de banque, mais s'y abstient, si sa comparse changeait d'avis à son intervention. C'était fortement probable. « On va à une salle au fond, on aura plus d'intimité. » La scientifique suivit silencieusement Rizzoli. Elles furent à l'intérieur d'une petite salle sombre, il y avait la musique de la boite de strip-tease qui fut en son d'ambiance dans la pièce, une barre de pâle dance se trouva sur une balustrade, juste en face il y avait un fauteuil. Elle serait une auditrice privilégiée.

« Installe-toi, je vais me changer. Bon, tu veux quel genre de dance ? Rapprochée ? Sensuelle ? Tout ce qu'on voit dans les films ? Ou comme celle que je fais d'habitude ? »

« Non, juste être en ta compagnie. On peut discuter. » Jane roula des yeux et se mit à ricaner. Il était hors de question qu'elle ouvre son cœur, elle préféra donner son corps, c'était moins douloureux. Ce n'était pas non plus une escorte-girl, mais en quelque sorte.

« Alors notre marché est nul, je danse uniquement, si cela ne t'intéresse pas, je vais voir ailleurs. Je te rends ton argent, aussi tu as perdu la moitié, on ne rembourse pas. Mais tu n'as plus intérêt à revenir roder dans ses lieux, je demanderai à la sécurité de te faire partir. C'est vraiment une perte de temps pour moi. » La détective posa la liasse de billets contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et allait s'en aller, mais son amie la retient fermement par le poignet. Elle était gênée par ce qui allait se produire, mais peu importe, elle ne laisserait plus Jane lui échapper, si elle voulait qu'elles aient ce genre de relation, alors elle accepterait. Elle rémunérait ses services et son temps.

« D'accord…je veux bien cette danse… »

« Tu plaisantes ou pas ? » Interrogea sérieusement Jane en mettant ses mains contre ses hanches.

« Non. Je suis incapable de plaisanter, tu le sais très bien. »

« Ok, c'est toi la cliente. Aussi une chose importante, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche, mais je le ferais. » Rizzoli s'en alla laissant sa meilleure amie en plein doute, était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'initier une danse privée ? N'ayant le temps de tergiverser plus longuement. Jane venait de rentrer, elle entendit ses pas fouler le sol, elle portait une mini-jupe plissée typée écossaise, des bas résille en maille large ainsi que de hauts talons aiguille transparents, elle avait pour haut en soutien-gorge noir bien brillant ainsi qu'un foulard rouge dont elle tenait chaque bout. Jane s'approcha de sa cliente en se balançant les hanches, elle se mit directement à califourchon sur la légiste qui était sans voix. Jane se tortilla sensuellement contre elle. Elle perdait sa concentration.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela Jan…Charlie ? »

« Faire quoi ? » Murmura la danseuse dans le creux de l'oreille de la légiste, puis elle mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

« Danser dans ces lieux. » Continua Maura qui était de plus en plus tourmentée par les actions de son amie.

« J'ai besoin de fric, c'était moins pire que d'être une pute ou dealeuse. Je me ferai tuer avant de pouvoir- » Commenta nonchalante la rousse qui laissa ses mains parcourir la taille d'Isles, celle-ci inspira péniblement et releva sa tête en hauteur, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre de la contenance. Mais la manière dont Rizzoli se frottait contre elle était un supplice, elle voulait aussi lui rendre ses attentions.

« Pouvoir faire quoi? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires la blondasse. » Maura fut scandalisée par ce surnom mais ele se retient de donner son opinion, il y avait plus important.

« Je ne te reconnais plus…Jane. »

« Car je ne suis pas Jane. Je ne cesse de le répéter. » Répondit celle- ci en se relevant, son ventre était en face du visage de la scientifique. Ses mains brossèrent la chevelure miel. Jane se cambra en arrière.

« Oui je m'excuse, tu es Charlie, mais pour moi, tu seras toujours ma Jane. » La dite secoua la tête, elle se releva légèrement de la châtaine qui était à bout de souffle.

« Tu as pu vaincre ta phobie du contact ? »

« Avec des petits artifices oui. »

« Tu...tu te drogues ? »

« Non, je prends simplement des herbes…enfin je les fume… »

« Du cannabis… »

« Toujours aussi intelligente ? L'alcool aide un peu sur le moment. Aussi, je ne suis pas là pour te parler et je n'ai guère le choix que de t'arrêter. » Nota l'italienne qui prit possession des lèvres de Maura en un fougueux baiser.


End file.
